Blood Red Rose
by XxHDMxX
Summary: PepitoxTodd: Nothing can be right when it comes to a devil. Every good thing in his life will twist to something horrible. Can he hang onto what little happiness he has or will it slip away?
1. Questioning

Blood Red Rose

The Story of a devil's wish

Did you want something so bad, you would kill yourself for? Have you ever wanted someone that it ripped through your ligiments until it numbs? Would you dare?

A/N: This is switching over to the point of view of Pepito, if you old readers get confused, well this is a better way of writing for me in my opinion. Cheers!

Chapter One

Questioning

Can you feel the warmth? No, it was never there...

I stand in the doorway of my bedroom. Not any ordinary bedroom, mind you, but the bedroom of the Second Coming of Damnation, the Devil's Advocate, Demon Child, Alter Boy of Satan, me...I'm the one they address as Pepito. I have a problem, it's not a normal everyday problem for me. It's not like blew up a nun, actually I did but that's another reason beyond itself.

I'm turning the age of 16 pretty soon and I'm a sophmore at some random high school. I attend the school with Todd, better known by classmates as Squee, Casil or 'Hey kid move!'. Ignorence has spread to the teenage wastoids and made them like every other filthy bugger on this undesecrated rock. We have become mutual friends over the years. Todd has grown away from being afraid of me, but he does freak when he sees little babies fly in the air on fire. According to Todd the bear,Shmee, has stopped talking to him ever since he turned 13.

I wear what a typical demon teenager could possibly wear. I'm fitted with a black shirt saying 'no one can see the clowns above my head' in red letters and black pants with red stitching. I have natural black nails stand off of my light tan skin. My eyeliner is faded, I look like a street tramp really. Heh, aren't they fun? Oh, but there is no time to tell you of my many vices.

I look across from my room to see an opened door. I can hear something coming from the corrider. I idily saunter in to see no one in the room. I peer under the bed to find a girl scratching words into the bottom of her bed post. Her black hair covered her big oval eyes tinted a honey brown. I clear my throat, catching her attention.

" Uh, _hermana, _what are you doing down there?" I asked the girl. She cocked her head to my question. "Nothing special Pepito, but something is up with you." she said with an accent blended in her voice. "Myra, I need to ask a question but do we have to do it under your bed?" I asked another stupid question.Myra relunctently crawled up from under her bed, revealing her horns poking through her black hair. She wears a red shirt saying 'i am the lord of the dance' on the front so we moch until the sun rises' on the back in black letters. She wears black baggy pants and old 80's boots.

Myra is a half-sibling of mine, if you really want to know. She was bound to live with us after a freak accident involving radioactive fire flies eating her parents. Father wanted her stay because of the mere fact Myra is destined, against her wishes, to be the Next Grim Reaper. There's no threat to the throne, if you would dare think so. Souvanistic as it sounds, the male child will always inherit the crown of the damned even if the oldest is a girl. I wouldn't mind if the rules flex to our modern-day thinking but this is not a democracy...

I shuffle my feet and look at the ground. I can hear her tap her foot steadily against the floor, awaiting my question. "What would you do if you had some evolved feelings for another person?" I asked gingerly. She cocked her head, making her pin straight hair fall in front of her light latino skin. "Does this involve a motel?" she asked. I squinted my eyes and shook my head, indication that she's a lunatic for asking such a preposterous question. Besides, that was last week...

"Sorry, go on..." she said with a small smile. I breathed a sigh and relunctently started to speak. "I may like this person, but that person doesn't really like me. The person is really shy and gets scared when I do bad things. I don't know if the person hates me or the person just doesn't trust me because of my heritage..." I began. "You mean they're racist about our Spanish heritage!" she accused. "NO! The OTHER part!" I yelled. "Oh..." she sayed, feeling her horn of ivory. "Does the person understand the person behind the horns or only see the advocate?" she asked me. "I don't...know..."

_Todd..._

" Well, is this person go by the name of Todd Casil?" she asked, I turn my head toward her. "N-No!" I yelled. "Uh huh...then why are you red?" Myra answered. I sigh and just shook my head. "Why me...why now, why me..." I mutter. Myra just kicks her legs idily in the air while biting down on her lower lip.

"Myra, do you think this is wrong...?" I ask, Myra look at me with concern. "Why would you ever think that?" she asked. "Well...you know it's not understanding and with the crown for grabs I just didn't think..." I said with tears swelling, "I shouldn't _be like this..."_

"That's horse shit" Myra yells, " You should never ever think any less of you! I actually think you should be proud you actually _feel._" I just shake my head. "Proud of being a flamer! I don't want to be like this! I'm a guy that should like girls! I've gone out, de-prud and de-virginize girls for this time and I found out I'm a fag and you want me to be proud?" She just looks at me. "You can feel, though. Normal demons can't even do that much...do you not see the gift you possess?"

I look at her with swelled eyes. "Myra, I don't know if I can do this..." Myra smiles and flips back some of her hair behind her pierced ears. "You can and will, for your own benefit. Before you know it, Todd may end up obsolete like the neighbor that drags bodies across our yard every Thursday." I nod and walked back into my room.

_Fuck..._

To tell Todd or not to tell Todd, that is the question. Is it by another other thought in my head that sets me into such a quandery such as this is impossible. If by chance I think another damn that thought until I've resolved this one. Yes, I sound too Shakespearean...shove it I'm not in the mood. I reak of guilt. I want to let him know and yet I don't...mostly for my own sexuality reasons. Clearly this is not the easiest thing I've ever concocted.

Father slides into my room with a mysterious flair. "**Pepito, you're thinking more than usual, is there something the matter?**" he inquired. Like I'll tell you...you're the last person who would ever comprehend a virture such as fond emotion. "Nothing, Father, just thinking about a test on a couple of days." Father pursed his lips, as if he wanted to ensnare me in my own twisted lie. "**Very well, I'll see you at dinner...**" and on that note he left. I let out a sigh, he's so hard to get off my back.

Maybe this will be a good thing...

On the other hand...everything goes wrong

**End of Chapter One**

HDM: It sounds a hell of a lot better in my opinion...XP

HDM's Advice: Never just dream your dream, live it, be it, become it.


	2. Three's a Crowd

Chapter Two

Three's a Crowd

HDM: Simple yet effective, popularity vs. socially inept kids, let the good times roll

A/N: I have a Brittany as a friend, this isn't her! lol

Now I amalmost semi-ready to tell Todd about how I feel and such bull shit. Myra has actually been my little 'speech buddy' on helping find the words to say to him and if I make a mistake just exit the scene without sproating fire. Unknown to Myra, there is someone who is in my way, the bitch is named Brittany.

Brittany is the most hypocritical psychotic backstabbing bitch on this side of the Atlantic. She also has a giant crush on Todd. Yes, I know what you're thinking, this will complicate a lot of things. See, Amy has a problem with alternative teens. If we want to be simple yet ignorant, she hates goths. She believes in the very typical, stereo-typical, socially inept kids are targeted to cruel bashing. Of course, since I'm rejected by most goths and punks, I must be a monster in her standerds if there's a reject amoung rejects.

This is what happened at school:

Todd walks toward his locker, only to see Brittany standing next to it. She's wearing a Rocawear shirt and mini denim skirt showing off her ass like a tramp. She takes out a compact and puts on romeo red lipstick. She gives a look to a girl walking toward Art class; the girl looks at her aswell. "What are you looking at, freak?" she spats, the girl looks her up and down. "Teh, not much..." she said coldly and walks to her class.

"Oh, hi Brittany, why are you at my locker when you don't even have one in this corrider?" Todd says cutting Brittany off of retaliation. She whips herself around to give Todd a fake smile. "Oh hi Todd! Um, I was wondering if you would like to come to the football game with me? It'll be fun!" she said giggling. Todd gives a nervous smile to the girl. "I don't see anything wrong about it. Besides I'm meeting Pepito there aswell."

Brittany's face grimaced when she heard Pepito's name. "Oh, him, well I didn't think you were much friendly with people like him." she said in a superior snooty tone. Todd quirks his eyebrow up at the statement. Brittany shook her head and put on another fake smile. "I mean, sure why not?"

Back to present day reality:

Now I'm standing behind the bleachers of where the football game is going on. In my fingers I hold an unlit cigarette. I spot someone walking by who I know. "Hey Bri, you have a light?" I shout over to the same girl who one-uped Brittany. "Pepito you know I have to get to my appointment!" she shouts but goes over to me anyway. "No you don't, your session with the nut-job isn't until tomorrow, now light me damnit!" I spat.

"Fine basterd..." she puts her hand in her pocket to reveal a blue lighter. I put the butt into my mouth while she reluntantly lights it. I take in the smoke and breathe it in deep. I puff out the smoke in rings. "Man that feels good." I mused aloud. "Hey let me get a drag." Bri says eyeing the butt. "But it's been in my mouth Bri, how unsanitary..." I say, and with added spite I stick out my tongue. She quirks her eyebrow at me and rips the ciggy-butt out of my hand. "A lot of girls have their mouths on worse things..."

Brittany and Todd walk up to the both of them. "Speaking of which..." Bri says with a smart ass smirk across her face. I laugh coldly at the comment. "Hi guys, you know Brittany, correct?" Todd says in a friendly matter. "How can I not? She's the only one in History who thought J.F.K. was the new rapper." Bri states with a scowl on her face.

"Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to be hattin'!" Brittany snaps. "Oh yeah, I have brains, talent, looks, and can whoop your ass to the river and back. Yeah I'm really jealous Brittany." Bri says coldly. "_Señoras_, _Señoras_ please! We don't need a cat fight, there's no ticket sale!" I say to the girls. "I'm out, I'll talk to you guys later..." Bri starts to walk away. Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Can you believe her? Why she trippin'?" Brittany asks pouting to Todd. "She's...irratable today..." Todd says to recompence our friend's actions. "Aw, you do not need to worry of my Italian _amigo_! She won't bite...too hard...!" I say with a smile. Todd smiles at his friend's laid-back attitude, Brittany just scowls.

**Later that Night**

"That bitch is going to die!"

"Don't let her get to you, _chika_."

I'm on the phone with Bri so she can vent. I idly play my guitar and have the head set phones on Myra gave him to use. "Is she going out with Squee?" she asked, "Because that boy's going to be handling the bitch of all maintence." I fall silent. "I wouldn't know..." I mumble. " Hey, what's wrong? You sound kind of sad..." she inquires. "It's nothing..." I sigh.

"Hey!" Bri says trying to change the subject, "Did I tell you about my encounter with a ramen noodle truck?"

"Hey Pepito, you mom says that we're eating in 10 minutes!" Myra called out in his room. "Hey I have to get going..." I say to her, "Please tell me what's up, Pepito!" she pleaded, "I won't tell anybody I promise! I never told anyone of your problem with the pet-"

"THAT'S NOT TO BE DISCUSSED!"

"But no one knows of it!" she argues, I just sigh. "I'll tell you tomorrow after school behind the bleachers."

I hung up the phone and walks downstairs to see Mother stirring the broth. "Hey sweety! How was school today?" she asked. I sat down in his seat and slouched. "Nothing amusing, mother. Normal things, normal predictaments..." I mumble. Father Satan comes into the room and takes a seat at the head of the table. Myra strolls in with her headphones around her neck. Her head is bobbing to the heavy rock blowing through the headphones.

**"So, Pepito, did you work today?" **Satan asked to stire conversation. I just stroll my fork across the plate, playing with the mixed vegetables. Satan scowls at my incompetent remark. **"Well what about you, Myra? Surely you went to the Netherworld to train your mind?" **he turns to Myra for a responce. "Huh? Yeah Papi, I went down there after school for about an hour." she says humming to the music. Satan gives off a sigh of relief.

**"Pepito, you need to train your strength and the pyro abilities in order to become the Next Damnation." **Satan remarks. "Father, I'm doing fine with everyting; I don't need anymore practice." I explained. **"Now that attitude will denounce your place! Do you not realize that your position is in jeopardy!" **Satan yelled, I cock my eyebrow at the claim. "Who will dare take my place!" I scream.

"Adriana and Keeran" Myra mumbles. I look at her. "What are you talking about!" I shout. "Adriana is my older sister and her dark soulmate is Keeran. When you turn sixteen; I'll be eighteen and we must fight for power." Myra murmers. "This can't be true! _Padre, _why must this be? Can you not remedy this plague upon our heads?" I plead. **"There's nothing I can do; this is destiny."**

End of Chapter Two

HDM: guess this is where I stop the chapter, don't worry it'll get better...I hope... anyways I will make a brief description of the people's names and what the name's mean; it kinda helps me decide who's name is who's when making up characters.

Myra: it's Latin/French for wonderful; quiet song

Bri (I used 'Bri instead of Brianne): it's Celtic/Gaelic for strong one

Adriana: it's Spanish for dark and rich

Keeran: it's Celtic for little and dark

(you'll see why these names are perfect later on in chapter)


	3. Infidelity Spreads

Chapter 3

Infidelity Spreads

HDM: ummm....i don't have a good reason for updating ;; ::gets a tomato thrown at her head:: OO; um...yeahhh this is updating by request only!

By the way, this is Pepito's POV

* * *

Days have passed without a word from Todd; I'm started to worry. Did he actually have fun with the cock sucker or did I actually offended Todd in some way, shape, or form? 'What did I do?' I thought, 'I have done nothing wrong...except make mutant canible lemors but that was an expirment!'

I look into my now dusty mirror and wipe away the dust and sees my real reflection. It shows a sickly-looking boy with enough metal on my face to set off a metal detector. I ran his pointed finger over ever piercing, from his eyebrow to the lip and chin. I stuck out his tongue to show TWO piercings on his tongue. My eyes are lined with black, both makeup and to show my insomnia. I have two oddly coloured eyes are demonic in itself. My horns of ivory poke out from my forehead but are hidden by my locks of black hair.

"My God...I'm a monster"

I curl up in his bed and keep myself close. I can feel tears running down, I think that my make up is running. I don't know why, but I feel forsaken and abandoned. What can I say? I have no real family; Mother is a mere shell of a being. Father just cares about power and my sucsession. Myra, I haven't really got to know her and it's not her fault. Her life isn't peaches and cream. I just think that I am trapped and I can't reach the keys. I just remember crying myself to sleep...and no one will know

* * *

I am awaken by the yelling of the neighbors and the smell of burnt tires. I look out into the sky and I see only red. Of course, it's not really red but you know what I mean. I look in the mirror, my eye make up ran down my cheeks and I look like the dude from Kiss. I wipe it off with my sleeve and walk downstairs. As I expected, no one questions anything.

I come into school without any thought of tests or homework or assignment. I don't care about 'friends' or anything real mortals hold dear. I watch, everyone have at least someone to talk to and can trust. Hordes of girls in a pack, jocks gathering at the cafeteria, punks and goths outside smoking, and the geeks and nerds flocking to the library. I don't belong in any of the category, truth be told. I don't like to play sports, I don't like any of the punks or goths because they think I'm a poser, and I beat down the nerds when they come four feet of me (not to be a bully, I'm afraid of catching what they have)

I sat under a tree outside the high school and shuffle for a cigrette. I put the butt between my lips and light up my santuary. Every puff I can feel the effects of the nicotine. I can feel the tension release from my body and for a bit I am happy. Brie walks by and cocks her head. "You know, smoking can kill..." she says while eyeing the cigarette. I sway the cigrette to the side and she follows it like a puppy. God, it's so amusing to have something on the only person who tolerates my asshole-ness.

While we were in our little smoking circle, I can see Todd getting off the bus. I was about to take another puff when suddenly some dick shoves him in the grass. He fucking puts his foot on his back! Oh my FUCKING God I threw down my cigarette and stormed off toward the direction. I can hear the taunts "Your mom's a pill popper!" and "Your dad sells you off to the street!" (which doesn't make a real great taunt but still...they're idiots)

"You dick lickers have two seconds to get off of him." I growl with my head tilted down. They cannot see my eyes so they think I subordinate and weak. "Hey, you can't call us that you satanic whore!" they scream. My eye twitches slighly. "Whore? You say that while licking your girlfriends' clip..." I say with a grin. I look up and my eyes turn black. They stagger but still have the stupid look on their face. "Maybe you need to be taught what pain is..."

Next thing that happens is that one of the guys' intestines burst out of his stomache and shoved through his mouth. The tube (being 35 feet aproximatly) whipped through his organs, coming out of every hole you can think of until it broke into his heart and brain. The next guy had a javalin shoved through his ass until his was chewing on the cold metal. He was then placed across a bonfire and was served rotisserie style. The final victom's skin was turned into beef...you can concoct what happened to him.

Todd looks at the kids and then look at me. I don't like the look, it's...disappointing. "Why..." he asks, "Why did you do that to them?" I stand there, I can't even move. Is he serious? Sure it was extreme but he actually felt remorse for his tormentors. "What...what are you, Pepito?"

What am I?

* * *

I didn't go to school, I couldn't bear seeing his eyes...those sad and disappointed eyes. I couldn't be free of the guilt that resides in the pit of my stomache. I cannot be released of this feeling of fresh agony and pain. I'm done my second pack of smokes and I can't calm down. I'm shaking uncontrollably and I can't breath. What are these feelings that cultivate my being? What is this thing that chokes my priorities and makes me feel, dare I say compassion?

My God...I'm turning into a human like the rest...

I have decided that it's best for me to just go down to Hell for a bit and maybe get these feelings checked out by Myra or Father. I walk to the basement through the trap down outside and I walk down the never ending stairs. I can feel the fires of hell all around my body and I feel at home. I can smell the burning of human flesh and the screaming of the damned and it soothes me. I take a glimpse of something floating in a blue bubble, it's Myra in meditation. I throw a rock up to break her out of the trance.

"Myra!" I call, "I want to die!" She looks at me as if I was nuts. "Um, you're a demented diety, you can't die..." she says bluntly. I just shake my head. "I should be able to just put a bullet through my head, it'll be easier..." I mumble. "What's up chicken butt? You're never really depressed as suicidal!" Myra calls out. I wipe away beaded sweat from my forehead and look at her. Her honey hued eyes pierced through me and I cannot escape them. I choke on my words. "It's about Todd, isn't it Pepito?" she inquires. I back away like a timid little creature. "You don't know anything about this!! You don't know what I feel!!" I scream...my yelling scares her a bit, "Just leave me alone!"

I ran away from my home...I didn't know where to go. I cry out to the laughing gods "Damn you all to the rancid bowls of the nether regions! Fuck you to oblivioion!! Leave this shadow of rotton luck from my head onto another poor sap and leave me be!" I cry out to the pouring rain. I walk along the empty road, not knowing where my legs will carry me. I see my reflection in the water puddle, it's distorted and grotesque, it's a compelling portrait of my inside soul. I finally cannot walk another step and I fall onto someone's lawn. I drift off into an unconscious state. All I hear before I slip away is my name...from someone I know...

* * *

End of Chapter Three

HDM: I WILL update if I get nice reviews! ;; um...yeah this is where the plot thickens...


	4. A Man with a Noose

Chapter Four

The Man with a Noose

HDM: dun dun dun, what will happen in this fun filled chapter? Find out yourself and stop reading this memo you baboons!! I've decided to keep it all in 1st POV of Pepito or Squee, depending on the chapter...now read!!

* * *

I awaken in a living room quite the opposite of mine. There's mold growing on the roof and the couch I'm laying on is all bumpy. The room is dark and dank with a horrible odor. My head feels really compressed and it feels like my brain is pounding against my skull. "Where...am I?" I mutter aloud. I hear footsteps from afar. The floorboards creak under my host's weight as the creaking gets louder and louder. I look for an escape, but I'm strapped to the couch!! I start to panic, a million thoughts rushed through my brain. I'm greeted with a mere voice behind this shroud of darkness, "Well, the Devil's Son pays a lock a inopportune visit..."

Out from the darkness steps forward a lanky, sickly man but doesn't show any signs of ageing. His black and highlighted dark blue hair hides his dark and rimmed eyes. He wears a black trench coat and San Franciscan boots. He walks closer, revealing more of his face. Poised in his thin hand is a sharp cleaver that is rusted with a scarlet color. My eyes widen at the sight, it's the neighbor next to Todd! The one the deities despise for his lack of sanity for being a waste lock! It's.... Johnny C.

"Pepito...you have ten words or less to tell me why you were collapse on my loose lawn..." the madman threaten. I silently laugh in my head, there are reasons why I'm not on his good side (actually no one but Todd is really on Nny's good side). He knew full well I couldn't die because I'm a deity so I used it to my advantage. I did was what typical kids did their crazy neighbors, threw rocks at doors, scream obscenities, toilet paper the house, and egg the car. He would try all of his tactics, come in my room at night, drown me, electrocute me, the occasional throwing crosses at my head in public (that was a funny reaction), everything you could possibly, or not possibly, think of he did.

"Um, drunk?" I said with a cocky smile. That made him even more pissed because his eye twitched a little and stepped closer. "You have no fragrance of alcohol or drugs, try again." I looked around, trying to find an excuse. "Um, bad date?" He maniacally laughed then pointed the cleaver at me. "Since WHEN did you ever date, Pepito? HAHAHA!" he spat. I redden at the comment; it's true I don't have much luck in that field. "One more chance..." he sneered. "Honestly...I don't really give a damn" I spat, "Even if you could kill me, I would beckon the offer." For once, Johnny actually lowered his weapon and just stared at me. His eyes, looking through them you can see how deranged and smart he is.

"Pepito..." he starts to ask, "Did you get into a fight with a bum?" I look at him; in all seriousness he asks me if I rumbled a ragged homeless man!? "NO! I didn't fight a bum!!" I yell and he looked relieved. "Phew! I thought you got rabies from him or something!!" he exclaims; I just shake my head. "It's nothing, Johnny, it's just about a kid I know..." I start for the door. "Does it by any chance be Squee?" I hear behind me. Even his nickname sends shivers down my spine. "How did you know?" I whisper. "Because you're the only thing he talks about." he says matter-of-factly. I whip my head around and stare at the madman. "What?"

* * *

Basically, Todd has been going to Johnny's house for the last couple of weeks to escape his parents. I guess the 'scary neighbor man' doesn't affect Todd anymore. Johnny got me a drink from his aging refrigerator. Johnny claims Todd speaks about a lot things but it always accumulates me into the story. A time of when Brie and I coaxed Todd into tarring the seniors' cars and then throwing on chicken feathers. Times Myra busted us out of jail claiming she was our parental guardian...and then whacking us for doing the stupid shyt that we got in trouble for. Times when Todd would sneak and knock on my window for him to come in because his dad locked him out.

"Johnny, am I a monster?" I ask him. "Of course you are..." he says bluntly, "But so am I, so that's that!" I just shake my head. "Look at me, I'm a fucking beast; I have _horns _to add icing on the cake!" I exclaim. "Look at me, Pepito, Deep down inside I'm so _fucking ugly_ it's disgusting! Although there are others who are monstrosities compared to me, I am still ugly inside and out." he explained. "How can you be so down on yourself without letting it take a toll on you?" I questioned. He pointed to the corner of the room labeled 'Suicide Corner'. It has arsenal to start a small war. He also showed me 'Mr. Happy Pills!' that he keeps in his pocket. That explains a bit...

"Pepito, you may not realize it, but Todd regards you like fucking Jesus." Nny states, "I don't see it but he admires you and he believes you'll protect him from harm." I shuffle my feet in place. "He sees me as a monster..." I mumble. "Oh, the act you pulled with those kids? Nice job, by the way." Nny smiled a psychotic grin that would make normal men shriek. "He was frightened of your power but I don't think he'll think of you as a monster." I look at him, for a homicidal maniac he does have sound advise...aside for complimenting me on the gore fest.

"I'm, just afraid that he won't accept me..." I say to the dark man. "Are you? Are you afraid of his acceptance or are you really afraid of accepting yourself?" he asks me. I look at him, completely speechless. Am I afraid of what I am, or my destiny? Am I afraid to hold my throne as Son of Damnation, my father's wrath, or do I view myself as the monster and not Todd? Nny put away the cleaver and just looks at the clock. "Maybe, you should meet Todd at your door." he hinted at me. I thank him and run out the door.

* * *

I run around to the back door to get in my house but I stopped dead in my tracks. Collapsed on the ground lay Todd, whimpering in the harsh night's cold. I see a scarlet liquid drizzle down from his mouth. Black and Blue bruises appear on his arms and face. I kneel down on the ground and I gasp for air. Tears run down my eyes as I hold his frail body against my own. "Oh muh-my God Todd! Wha-what ha-happened to-to you!" I gasp. He cracks his eyes and gives out a whimper. "I...was late..." I bury my face into his chest and cry for him. I can feel tears glistening down his face. "Pepito, I'm sorry..." he gasps, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Oh Christ he's worried about mine when his fucking father beat him stupid!! I held him close in my arms and kept repeating the words "It's okay" in his ear.

I cradled him into my room; careful not to disturb anyone who was still asleep. I carefully placed him on my bed and ran into the bathroom to get the medical kit. He sat himself up when I came back into the room. "I'll need you to take off your shirt so I can clean your wombs." I said, blushing slightly. Luckily he didn't notice and so he obliged. I helped him unbutton and take off his shirt. _I would love to unbutton the shirt with my teeth _I thought darkly but I can't let my horny devil side get to me now. God he's so beautiful, aside from the bruises he could portray a Greek god. I'm too low to even witness his perpetual beauty.

I cleaned up his wombs as carefully as I could, trying not to hurt him. I wrapped clean bandages around his arms and chest. "Pepito..." he asks, "Thank you for doing this, you didn't have to you know..." I look at him and just shake my head. "Of course I do, you're my friend..." I say, with a tint of despair in my voice. He also looks a bit sad but he quickly smiles. I dig under my bed to find the remote and I turn on my T.V. Up comes _Dogma, _one of my favorite movies. The thought of killer angels and horny prophets puts a warm feeling in my heart. Todd seems to be enjoying it as well. "Pepito, do you think there is a God like that?" he asks. "I guess so, it depends on your religion I guess..." I replied. "What if...you don't have a religion? Do you just die and that's it?" he asks. "I think there's a place for everyone..." I say to him, hoping to satisfy his questioning.

I'm so close to him; he smells so good from here. A million devilish thoughts run across my brain. I can feel my cheeks getting redder. He turns to me and just looks at me. I look at him as well, he's so...perfect. He's so helpless and so...unloved. Am I the one that will give him the love he needs? I'm a being of pure hatred...can I even love? Do I want to love? I long for someone for so long, is he the one that will rid me of this longing? "Why...why did you cry?" he asks me. He touches my running makeup on my cheek. I blush when he touched me. "I...was worried..." I lied...actually it's the half-truth.

I touch his hand, timid though of what he may think. He grips my hand, like a child does with his mother. My yellowish hand with black nail polish against his peach pigmented hand. I can feel an urge to lock lips with his. I want to stick my tongue down his throat and another dirty things. A feeling of lust and love sweeps across my body. His soft brown eyes melt into my red eyes. We come closer and closer to each other. "Is it okay?" he whispered, "to do this?" I look at him. "We're already damned, so why not?" I reply with a grin and he laughs. We are so close, so close to taste his lips. I'm so..._tempted...

* * *

_

End of Chapter Four

HDM: yess, a cliffy!!!!!!! ::gets pegged in the head by a shoe:: .;;;; I thought it fell in pretty well!! Tomorrow or Wed. I will post pics of Pepito and Squee on my homepage; just click on my name and you'll see a link. Well, see ya in the next chapter!

Advise: If you go into a strange and crazy man's house, don't ask, "What's that smell?"


	5. Temptation is Contagious

Chapter Five

Temptation is Contagious

HDM: ::has a lot of trash piled up on her head:: - -;; I figured you didn't appreciate the ending ::sigh:: Um yeah there's going to be a lot of dark humor and sex jokes ;;; Todd is really horny in this, fyi!!! (this is rare if I have a long chapter like this!)

* * *

I am so close to his lips I can feel his breath against my skin. It feels so right to just place my lips on his and to never look back. I tremble just the thought of even touching his tongue would taste like. I am longing for the taste; I lust for him and his body. I need it to its entirety. Then again, there are factors at play here... As if by fate, I hear the door creak open. My ears perk up at the sound of the door. I quickly push off of Todd gently to look and see who's at the door. Todd ducks under the covers and doesn't make a sound. I get off my bed and go towards the door. I see a glint of gold. _Oh fuck if it's my father I'm screwed..._ I thought to myself. My father isn't a person I would like to have seen me about to kiss a boy he knows.

Suddenly I'm pulled out of my room and I'm inches from my sister. I mentally thank whatever god heard my plea. Then again, my sister can be just as deadly as father. "Um...hey Myra, what's new?" I nervously laugh. Her face is not pleasant. She had pins in her hair and facial cream. She's wearing her black satin robe and bunny slippers to add a cherry to this cake. "Pepito, it's 1 am, you're home past curfew, and you were about to dog your friend..." she hissed venomously

I think I felt my brain crack...

Have you ever seen a fifteen-year-old devil beg for complete mercy? There I was, on my knees and begging for complete and udder mercy. Obviously she enjoys the sucking up because as I was pleading she just had this devilish smile. It makes my skin want to not only crawl but tear off my body and run. "Pepito, you're running on thin ice...Father will never approve of this...interaction..." she explains, "Although I don't object, tread softly..." I look at her, she's actually telling me to disobey Father? "I can't say much to you, I was the one telling you to express your feelings, and I just didn't think it would be in the middle of the night." And on that note, she whisks off into her room and says not a word.

::blink blink:: Okay...

* * *

Todd pops his head out of my covers and looks at me, half anxious and half afraid. "So...what happened?" he whispered. I close my door and just shook my head. "It was Myra, she's going to explain that you came over because your parents went on vacation or some bull shyt." I explained to him. He looks very relieved and had this koi expression on his face. _Shit...it's so tempting to just screw his ass right now _I thought darkly. "So...what did she think of..." Todd starts to ask but I cut him off. "Don't worry your cute little head; she's the one I talked to about this." I explained. His cheeks redden in a koi way when I said 'cute'.

I sat back on the bed and I just examined every detail of Todd's that most people would leave unnoticed. Did you know that he had four freckles on his nose? His eyes are a burnt brown rather than a chocolate color. His hair is a dark brown and not a total black. You know, normal things that people take for granted. He starts rocking back and forth. "Are you okay?" I whisper. He nods but he almost hits his head on my head post. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Actually, I pulled him back onto my chest. _Not entirely a bad thing though hehe _I thought to myself.

I lace my arms around his frail body and hold him against me, not wanting to leave him for the rest of my days. I hear him whimper softly, making me want to tear up. He grips the back of my shirt like a child does with his stuffed bear. _Oh God above, I hope he doesn't feel my errection _I panicky thought. He let out a whine and gripped tighter against my body, making me want to rip off his pants quicker. I bit down on my lip tighter, I really need to go to the W.C. after this! I yanked him off and set him on my pillow as I walked out of my room. "Hey Pepito, can you get me some aspirin?" he called out. "Sure...no problem..."

I come back with a sleeping bag and some medicine with water. I throw the sleeping bag on the floor. "What are you doing, Pepito?" he asks sleepily. "Sleeping?" I replied sarcastically while giving him his meds. He cocks his head and looks at me. "Against my horny wishes I think it would be best, just in case my parents walk in..." I explained with a toothy grin. He nods and lays his head on my pillow. My God he's sleeping in _my bed. _It gives me goose bumps with the thoughts rolling by like sheep floating through my brain. _Very very horny sheep..._

It seems too perfect, this unification we're beholding. There must be hidden agendas that aren't present. There are talks of war between the gods and demons. There are secret plans for a _Coup d'Etat _as well; someone wants to upset the hierarchy. Myra's sister, Adriana, may possibly try to kill her so she can obtain Myra's position as Death (wouldn't you looove to know that everyday at breakfast?) so she's edgy as well. Her mate Keeran wants my position as well. Now, it's Todd and me...together almost. Will my enemies use my..._alternativeness _against me? Even worse, will they use Todd against me?

Oh shit...I think by accident I may have given him Viagra

* * *

Saturday Morning

I hear a knock at the door and I crack open my eye to see who's at the door. Myra walks in and kneels down near me. "Pepito, Mom and Dad are leaving for the day and I have to go to art class so I'll be back around four." she whispered in my ear. I was about to smile when she cut me off, "DON'T do anything!" she hissed. I rolled my eyes as I watch her leave my room. I let out a yawn and stare up at the ceiling. I can hear Todd's breathing and it made me want to stare at him awkwardly until he wakes up scared shitless.

Well, would you like to be awoken with a demotic kid staring at you with a crazy grin? Todd didn't like too much; he actually hit his head on the bedpost this time. "Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his head. I look at the now bump and kissed it better. (. hehe) He looked at me and just shook his head. The time was eleven o'clock and it was a horrifically sunny day. "Do you mind if I get changed?" I asked him. He shook his head innocently as I gave him a smile. I turned on my stereo and put on Toxicity. The subwoofers boom and the music blare out the Prison Song.

I walk into my bathroom and slip into a clean pair of boxers and black pants. I throw my shyt in the hamper when I walk in. "Do you walk around without a shirt every Saturday?" Todd asked sarcastically. "Admit it, it makes you horny." I purred to him. He laughed at my open flirting. "You want some clothes?" I asked and he nodded. I shuffled around until I found some jeans for him and a white t-shirt. "I didn't think you wanted to get into my pants so easily." I cooed in his ear. He tried to suppress his laughter but failed. _I know I would love to get in your pants even faster..._ "I'm going downstairs to search for food, meet me down there." I say before leaving him to strip down to his boxers. _Oh so tempting...I hope the Viagra doesn't wear off..._

I sit on my couch with a box of Frosted Flakes in nothing but my pants with a perfect boy upstairs putting on my clothes. I am so fucking lucky I'm beside myself. I want to rub it in Brittany's face come Monday. Everyone at the school I banged girls that I didn't even know and even found me drunk and making out with some dude. What can I say; drugs and alcohol affect your straightness I guess. I once came home on so much cocaine and beer Myra thought I would need to go to the hospital. Stereo-typically, you believe the punk and Goth kids are like that, I wasn't like that until recently. I just...wanted a good time...

I can hear him come down my stairs but I don't turn my head to see him. He plops down next to me and starts eating some of the Frosted Flakes with me. "How are your bandages?" I inquire. "Um, I think the blood caked against them but I'm okay!" he chirped. "Here, I'll clean them and get you new bandages..." I offer. "No, Pepito, you've done so much, don't worry..." he protested but as stubborn as I am I went into the bathroom without a word. I come back with the kit in hand. "Take off your shirt..." I said to him. "A bit too horny, ne? It's only breakfast time..." he cooed with a grin. "Oh but you know you make me feel _soo fabulous!_" I purred as I licked my lips, revealing my pierced tongue.

Cleaning his bandages was a sinch but putting the old bandages was a bit trickier. I put them in a bag, tied the opening, and then threw them away. I played around with my lip ring out of nervous habit. What if my parents question why he's here or why the medicine cabinet has fewer supplies? I sat back on the couch and stretched out my legs out of habit. Then, a flake was pegged at my temple. I turned my head and another one is thrown at me. Soon, we had a frosted flake war. He suddenly tackles me causing us to go off the couch and onto the flake-ridden rug.

"You like being on top? Awe..." I pouted. "Sorry Pepito, I forgot you're the dominant one..." he replied. "Damn straight biiitoch..." I gave a wickedly koi smile and let out a laugh. He swung his arms at his side but stayed on top of me, making me want to flip him off and bite his neck. Two teenagers with no shirts on top of each other, doesn't leave much to the imagination, ne? "So..." he whispered in my ear, "What's it like to kiss someone with both a tongue and lip piercing?" I blink a couple times to think of an answer. "Something that you'll like a lot..." I replied. Then, _he_ _kissed me! _

Shyt I love Viagra!

* * *

His kiss is composed of sweet nectar and honey. His tongue tastes even better. He's shameless upon the act, he's the one that kissed me and he was the one who stuck his tongue down my throat. I hear him moan as I start kissing his neck. I nip at the skin slightly; he lets out gasps and moans for more. I break off, his face was priceless...he looked confused and a hint of lust. "Let's do this in my room, the floor of the living room is such a cliché." I said with a grin. As quickly he tackled me he got off just as quick. We ran up to my room but he beat me in first. I jumped on my bed, planting my lower half on him. "Happy?" he asks arrogantly. "Very..."

This time I plunged myself into his mouth without hesitation. He held me against his body while I combed my fingers through his hair. I feel his tongue against my tongue barbell. He nibbled on my lower lip, playing with my lip ring. I grinned at his koi expression. I kiss his neck; he let out a gasp. _It's his weak spot _I kiss lower on his collarbone and start biting his skin. He moans in passion, wanting more. I lick my mark hungrily and kissed it again. I can here him moan at the touch of my lips against his fair skin. While all of this is playing, Bounce comes on and that makes me even more horny (the fact it's about an orgy is another reason)

_JUMP! (pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo)  
BOUNCE! (pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo)  
DOWN! (pogo pogo pogo) UP! (pogo pogo pogo)  
JUMP! (pogo) BOUNCE! (pogo) UP! (pogo) DOWN! (pogo) _

I went out on a date,  
With a girl, a bit late,  
She had so many friends,  
(gliding through many hands)

I brought my pogo stick,  
Just to show her a trick,  
She had so many friends,  
(gliding through many hands)

"Does this make you want to shag my darling?" I purred in his ear. He looked at me, this time he was serious. "Pepito..." he starts but I know where this is going. _Oh fuck the Viagra is wearing off..._"Don't say another word; you're just not ready and I understand." It does heavy my heart that I can't get rid of my errection the other _other _way but I can get over it. I am just lucky I have him now. He gave a small smile and then hugged me. I can read his lips saying 'thank you' but I don't address it. I placed my hands against his hips and cradled his body. _My god he has a nice ass..._ I bit down on my lip to keep my thoughts in check, and out of habit.

_JUMP! (pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo)  
BOUNCE! (pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo)  
DOWN! (pogo pogo pogo) UP! (pogo pogo pogo)  
JUMP! (pogo) BOUNCE! (pogo) UP! (pogo) DOWN! (pogo) _

Unannounced twister games,  
All players with no names,  
They lined up double quick,  
(But just one pogo stick)

Everyone gets to play,  
Run away, exposé,  
It was so exotic,  
(But just one pogo stick)

He starts kissing my neck, making my goose bumps crawl up my skin. He nips softly and quickly at my skin, trying not to hurt me. "Bite harder..." I breathed. He obliged because I could really feel the bites against my lower neck now. I moan out of lust and passion. He bites down near my collarbone, my favored point and he licks his marks. His tongue against my collarbone feels..._fabulous_. _God damn him for tempting the hell out of me! _I want this to never end...

_Oh, I like to spread you out,  
Touching whoever's behind _

JUMP! (pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo)  
BOUNCE! (pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo)  
DOWN! (pogo pogo pogo) UP! (pogo pogo pogo)  
JUMP! (pogo) BOUNCE! (pogo) UP! (pogo) DOWN! (woo!)

But...nothing this perfect can last....

ESPECIALLY VIAGRA!!!!!

* * *

End of Chapter Five

HDM: OMFG WHAT CAME OVER ME?!?!? Todd is really horny and Pepito has sex on the brain! Did you hear all the comments?! This is soo weird!! Well the happiness won't stay long, as you'll see in the next chapter!FYI there's a whole thing of fanart on my website now if you wanna check it out.


	6. Padre Knows

Chapter Six

Padre Knows

HDM: yeah...um I'm getting this done before I go to bed...happy VD to you all...sigh tomorrow I'm heading up to the cemetery...

* * *

It feels so right...

I don't find anything wrong being with him; he's so amazing to talk to and just to feel the love he gives off. I long for the taste of him again. I crave him like a pregnant woman craves for food. I need to embrace his goodness into my being; I strive for everything about him. He's a god compared to my lowly stature. I weep because I cannot give anything else to him. I want to be everything and give him everything and more to him because he's that great and wonderful. I want to relinquish all of my faults into a vase and smash it into oblivion. I want to never let him be hurt again.

I received a letter outside my window the other night with my name written in red ink. There is a scent of axe to the letter. I open the letter; I notice right away there is teardrop smudging to the text. It reads:

_My forbidden Spanish Love, _

_I listen to the outside world from my window but all that comes to my mind is you. I cannot comprehend anything anymore; you cloud my mind like a thick but heavenly mist. I feel like something is actually right for once in my life. Everything was so bleak and pointless before you came along. _

_I- I want you know that you mean everything and more to me than you could ever comprehend. You keep me safe, you protect me from harm. You're my hero...you'll never realize how much I depend on you. _

_**Tu aimes moi pour qui je suis. J'aime toi avec coeur et âme. Pourquoi? Pourquoi faites-vous aimer moi? S'il vous plait, tu ne quittes pas moi. S'il vous plait aussi, tu proéges moi...**_

**_ Ton Amour,_**

**_ Todd _**

I wept at the words of the letter. I openly cried my eyes out. Drips of blackened tears fall on the letter, splashing against the ink. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve. He begs me to protect him when I'm the one who needs him more...can he even see he's the angel and I'm the devil?

* * *

Today is another day... although it's a Monday I feel high as a kite. I feel like running down the street and screaming my lungs. Then again, I do have to pick up Brie and Todd in my car so that wouldn't be a good idea. I shuffled through my stuff. I sprayed on my axe and look for a shirt to wear. I settle for a T-shirt with the words "I can make you cry..." and black pants. I run down the steps to find Father reading the Daily Horror and Mother cooking. I grab a piece of toast and drank some water. "Son, you need to come down to do training today..." Father started. Myra walks in with her headphones and just tunes everyone out.

"I'm having some friends over Father..." I protested. He scowled but just shook his head. "After dinner then..." he gritted through his teeth. I rolled my eyes, he is so fucking ridiculous. I grab my keys and head out the door; I'm so fucking sick of his shit. Who the fuck cares about hell when you have high school to deal with? I started up my car; I grin at the sound of the purring motor. Yeah...I am not sixteen yet but I have a car...don't ask how the fuck I got away with that. It's an old Camero convertible I found awhile back. I pull out of the driveway. I can see Brie outside her house sitting on her front steps. She looks skinny with her baggy black pants; I just noticed this now. I honk the horn, half startling her...hehehe. After a few obscenities she hopped in and I drive to Todd's house.

Todd's house is near the bus stop but I don't want him taking the bus after the bully incident. I see him walking down the street so I decide to pull up slowly. He looks back and jumps about ten feet back. I cackled at his startle ness but his fist met the back of my head. I rubbed my head and pouted but I couldn't resist the grin. Brie moved in the back so Todd could sit in the passenger's seat. I forgot Brie has no idea about...anything. "Todd, did you return the bitch's calls" she asks to break the silence. "No...She's been asking for me and it's really annoying." he complained, making my cheeks redden. Brie gave a satisfied smile and went on her homework assignment. I could see Todd's smile from my side view. He looks uberly yummy today; it's such a bitch to keep this secret.

* * *

Brittany awaits for the arrival of her wonderful Prince Charming as we drove up in the parking lot. She lets out a horrific squeal when she sees Todd and hangs herself on him. Todd takes her arms off of his neck gently but firmly, affirming his personal space. "Toddy, why did you not return my calls" she whines"I wanted to hang out at your place yesterday..." she ran her demonic finger along his chest, making my skin feel red hot. I clenched my fists; I feel my nails digging into my skin. Brie elbows me in the rib cage, cooling my jets. Todd steps away from her, not even putting a hand up to her.

"Sorry Brittany, it's not what I want..." he states in a blasé manner. "What! But But Every guy _wants _me" she shrieks. "Her ass maybe..." Brie mutters. "Keep out of this you freaking Goth whore" Brittany spat back. Brie threw down her books. "Let's rumble bitch" she screamed while taking off her jewelry. I hold Brie back while Brittany backs off but keeps throwing insults. Students gather to see the fight take place. _All we need is mud..._I thought to myself. Hey, I still like girls...

"You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for your tramp of a mother getting drugged up and having sex with a guy you can't even call father" Brittany spat. That was the last straw. I _let _Brie go at her and I didn't regret it once. One sock in the eye sent Brit down to the ground. Brie pinned her down and starts beating her fists into her face. "YOU NEVER EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER YOU DIRTY FILTHY SLUT MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKING DICK MUNCHING MAGGOT EATING WHORE" Brie screamed. I finally pulled Brie off of her and lead her into school. Todd followed with a complex look. Brie is still shouting all of these obscenities. "Dude..." I started"That was AWESOME"

* * *

At home we just hung out in my basement, cracking jokes and basically goofing off. Apparently Brie was asked out by one of the salesman people at Hot Topic. We listened to random CD's in my stereo and had the T.V. blasting. It was fun, just the three of us. I had my best friend and my love with me in the same room in perfect harmony. No tension, no drama, just laughing and goofing off, the way it is supposed to be. "So..." Brie started"Are you two an item" I almost choked on my soda at the question. "Wh-what" I stammered. "Come off it Pepito, I figured it out after the phone call...so are you" she asked once more. I looked at Todd and we both nodded. She just laughed...not the reaction I was expecting but better than nothing.

"What's it like" she started to ask"I mean, like is kissing _better" _and other weird off the wall questions. I couldn't blame her, I would do the same thing if I found out my friend was with someone who's the same sex. Todd looked a bit nervous when answering the targeted questions, it was kind of cute. It was one someone would act if asked"Did you have sex" Before giving an answer her cell rings. It's her mother calling her home for dinner. She waved good-bye and headed out the back door. Now we're alone...hehehe...

"Seeing Brie beat the living shit out of Brittany gave me a great feeling..." I sighed while stretching my arms out. "What, being horny" Todd mocked. I threw a pillow at his head and then pounced. We rolled around the floor and we laughed our hearts out. I ended up on the bottom and he ended up on top, claiming victory. He rested on my chest as he looked down at me, his eyes glinting cheerfully. "Please speak French..." I whispered. He leaned down in my ear and cooed"J'aime toi mon amour..." It gave me goose bumps all across my yellow-tinted skin. He runs his fingers across my eyebrow rings and then on my lip ring. "I want your taste..." I breathed, closing in on my prize.

Suddenly...I hear a bang...

_**PEPITO YOU FUCKING BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR THIS BULL SHIT!

* * *

**_

**Lose It**

**Let your feelings come alive**

**Let the guardians be damned**

**Relinquish all bad feelings**

**Release all of that rage**

**Set soar your bad karma **

**And fly again...**

**Don't let others keep you here**

**Shackle you to this rock**

**Lose yourself and your enemies**

**Fly up and above the ground**

**And soar again...

* * *

**

End of Chapter Six

HDM: yeah it's my cousin's 9th anniversary since he passed on so I wanna go to a memorial mass sometime or another...I need lots of guidance and help bc my family is going through a tough time. Please review, and just hope my family will be alright, from one author to another


	7. Predestination of Tears

Chapter Seven

Predestination of Tears

HDM: DUN DUN DUN! What will happen to Pepito and Squee? Will Satan approve or turn out to be homophobic (that's been plaguing your thoughts, ne?)? Read on you boobs!

Fyi this is very sad...sorry

I think to myself...how can this be even more awkward. There we were, Todd laying on top of me. He's so close to my lips and my hand has to be happening to be on his lower back near his ass...I couldn't help it. Father looked like he was going to chuck something through the roof. Todd was completely horrified; he was pale as a ghost and was trembling. I can hear him come closer. Our brief togetherness will be separated once again. Suddenly I hear the screen door open. Myra walks in with her headphones on.

"Hey I think one of the neighbor's cats got into our tra-" she stopped at mid sentence, witnessing the scene. "Oh...I think I'll go now..." she tries to etch away. "**_Stay Myra...did you know of this!_**" Father questioned. Oh man, I didn't want her to be suckered into this. I know she'll say yes...she's biting down on her lips to keep herself. "This doesn't have anything to do with her..." I piped up. "**_I'm glad you can say that Pepito with SOME BOY RIGHT ON TOP OF YOU!_**" he bellowed. I could feel the foundation shake. I can hear the ghouls down below howling. Todd sprang off of me and fled to the near corner. I got up and stood in front of him, a vain way to protect him from my father's wrath.

"Father...be reasonable..." Myra spoke, "I know he shouldn't of kept it a secret but do you think that you would have been reasonable?" The unholy monstrosity looked at her, ready to throw her. He turns to me once more. "**I could handle all of your vices, Pepito, and you know it. The drugs, the sex, everything I did not ever have a problem with. You just don't know what it means now that you're with _him..._**" he started. "What, the fact he's a guy!" I accused, "Because that's being so hypocritical! Why can't I be with Todd, Father? Does it scare you that I am bi sexual? Is that it!" Father didn't even answer. "**You don't _deserve _an explanation...**" and at that he left. I turn to Todd; he looks like a ghost.

I can't believe he just blew me off like that...that _fucker..._

"Stay here..." I hear behind me. Myra puts down her headphones and school bag and goes toward the stairs. "What! Are you nuts!" I scream, "He can hurt you!" She rolls her eyes, rolling her fucking eyes about Him! "Pepito...nothing will happen..." she stated calmly. "Why...why are you doing this?" I cried out. She just gave me this smile. It isn't a sneer or a wicked grin I'm so accustomed to either. It was so..._genuine._ "I don't have a reason...I just want to..." she replies. "Let's just go...we can leave! Please?" I pleaded. Her eyes, those amber eyes, they were so soft and warm...showing _love. _Mother and Father have never looked at me like that...maybe there's reason.

"You cannot run from your obstacles..."

All I could do is punch the wall and cry. "How dare he mock me? I've given up everything to be his heir and he treats me like lowly spawn? He won't even give me an answer!" I scream. Todd just watches me, his eyes widen at my sight. I guess he never considered the ugly side of me...I wish he never sees it either. Myra left to calm Father down a bit. We can hear yelling and I think I heard a crack and a stumble. She said not to go up there...what if she's hurt? God, I'm so fucking selfish! She's so fucking humble it's sickening! Why did she stick up for me? All other devils would lie their way out...why does she protect me...

I sat down on the couch and Todd accompanies me. He looks at me, sad and concerned. "Pepito, I have a question..." he asked softly. I cocked my head and nodded. He bent low and muttered so low I could barely hear him. "Is she an angel?" I look at him, dazed and confused. He was dead serious too. "Wha-why would you ask such a question?" I inquired. "Johnny said she was..." he responded. I cocked my eyebrow. How would Johnny know about deities? It's easier to pick a devil out of crowd than an angel, more logical because angels don't like being on earth. Maybe because he's a waste lock he isn't ignorant to what's around him...

_Flashback _

_"Squee, who's that girl walking down the street?" Johnny asks his trauma-soaked neighbor. "Her? She's Pepito's half-sister or something. She's really nice..." Todd answers honestly. Johnny couldn't help but stare at her. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times, taking a double take. "Why? Do you want to kill her?" Todd asks gingerly, afraid of the results. "Me? No no no, I don't kill angels..." he said and walked in his house. Todd blinked a couple of times. "Angel?"_

_"You cannot see her wings?" he asks Todd as if anyone and their mother knew. "Nuh-uh...I can see her horns but that's it..." Todd says to the man. He nods while sharpening a knife. "Normally, ignorant monkeys couldn't even see the horns. Only the few who have their eyes open can see the horns or the wings." the maniac explained. "Then why can't I only see the horns?" Todd pondered. "You're so used to seeing the pessimistic view of the world your eyes can only see bad, not the good..." Johnny answers matter-of-factly. _

_"What can you see then of Pepito I cannot?" Todd asks. Johnny lets out a sigh and puts the knife back. "He has the longest horns I have ever seen...his tail matches though..." he said with a sigh. "T-tail?" Todd sputters. "Yeah, I know he cares much about you, Squee, but be careful of him. He is still a devil, and devils carry vices..." the maniac added. "I don't want to believe it..." Todd muttered...Nny just shrug his shoulders. "Like I said, this is only my view on this, I did not say it was right or wrong. You don't have to be listen..." Before leaving, Todd looks at Johnny. "But you are always right..." Johnny turns around with a grin, having a guy's head in his clutches. "Always?"_

_End of Flashback_

Why would he tell me this? Does he not believe me? Does he believe in a man who thinks a cockroach comes back to mock him? I grit my teeth. "Pepito, I didn't say I believe him!" he explained, "I just want to know..." I look at him. "I...I don't know..." I honestly blurted. "All I know is that Heaven and Hell will be at war once more and there will be a royal feud for the crown." I told him. "A feud? Like who will rule Hell?" I nodded. "In tradition, I'm supposed to inherit the throne. Adriana and Myra came before me but they are not male, souvanistic but that's how it works." I started to explain.

"In reality, the throne is up for grabs this year because it's my eighteenth's year as a human, which mean I decide if I'll be all human or all demon. Adriana wants the crown and Myra doesn't want her to have it. It would be appropriate for Adriana to have it because she's all devil but Myra claims that she's born of a witch, making it against our code or throne." His eyes widen at my tale. "Does your father know?" I nodded my head, "He thinks that it's all natural for us to shed blood for his title, I think it's just sickening that he approves..." I shudder at the thought of us fighting and Father just laughing. "This is the end, I fear...Heaven will not approve either way and there will be a war..." I say at last. "What about you?" he asked

"I'm destined to die in the heat of battle..."

He just stared at me. "No, you're joking...this can't be right..." he sputters. I keep my same look...not even showing emotion. "I wish I was joking...it's predestined this war and my outcome. In the end, I will die...no matter what the outcome is..." Todd started to shake. "N-NO! No you c-can't die, Pepito! Yo-u can't let t-this happen!" he sputter with tears rolling down his eyes. I held him close. "H-how can you not be aa-fected? D-don't you c-are?" he asked me. I just look away. "Do you think I want to die! I am not here being giddy about this! It sucks, it really does and I'm sorry I cannot make you happy!" I bellowed. He looks up at me with tears in his eyes; it's a sight that makes my lips quiver.

"I...I'm sorry..." I breathed. I ran out of the door, not even looking back...

_**My assisted suicide**_

_I am all torn inside_

_My body aches for relief_

_I wait for someone _

_Anyone at all to come_

_Will you be that person?_

_To assist me to my grave?_

_Pull the trigger, now_

_I want to rest in peace_

_I'm sorry for all the pain_

_I wish I could take it away_

_It is my fault, I cause pain_

_Now I'll end it tonight_

_Why didn't you pull it?_

_Stop hesitating now_

_Don't think of it twice_

_Pull that trigger, please_

End of Chapter Seven

HDM: yeah, um very sad and morbid, and sort of a cliffy again...don't worry something will happen! ;;;


	8. Miracles are Expensive

Chapter Eight

Miracles are Expensive

HDM: yes...this is getting to be a sad tragedy, no? hehehe You better go back to chapter five if you want nice happy chapters now because it'll be worse:Sees readers going away: NOOO! O.O;;;;

You know I'm listening to Rocky Horror's Soundtrack while writing this XD

Do you guys want another chapter like 5? Tell me, I'll do it if you want it :P

Todd's POV

I never thought I would be the one that drove someone away...

He just ran, he ran right out that door. I don't see him look back. I run after him, maybe to calm him down. I just want to tell him it's not his fault and I'm sorry. Deities above, why did I say that to him? Where would he go? He could actually be anywhere. Where will _I _go? My house is not the best welcoming committee. There it lays, the house of heaven. I step towards the monstrosity. You could smell the rotting flesh as it helped blossom the yard. Signs of warnings scatter across the lot. Windows boarded up so only the person inside can see. No, I see red staring at me...

I stood at the door, hesitant to knock. I know of the doorbell so I declined using it. I knock two times, hoping he's there and again hoping he's out. I hear shuffling in the house. I look to see the knob turn and creak. Flung the door and out comes the dark and lunatic man I've feared my entire childhood. "IF YOU SELL ME COOKIES ONE MORE TIMEOh, hello Squee!" Johnny screamed. I took a step back, not knowing if I made the right decision to come here. He had this grin, this uber scary grin. Of course, he invited me in for a cup of spaghetti-ohs and I agreed.

"Did you see the horns?" he asked me and I look at him in disbelief, "Or maybe the tail, I like the tail..." he went on about a tail I still cannot see. "Johnny, his Father knows..." I explained in the bluntest way possible. "Satan was always a prick about these things..." Johnny muttered, "A clash of species? Hm, that is something to be upset about..." I look at him. "What clash?" I question the lunatic. "Nothing, just a nutjob who likes to ramble..." he concluded with a sigh. Hm, just rambling, eh?

"I just want us to forget everything..." I sighed, "Not worry about the future, or about his...de-eath.." I choked on the last word. Funny, death is something I'm so accustomed on seeing but it never really affected me. Really, Death danced around me but I never had to accompany it ever. Now, Death is taking Pepito's hand and away from me. Suddenly, my eyes fix upon Johnny. "Wait, how can an immortal die?" I asked the lunatic. He cocked his eyebrow up but remained silent. "Technically, a mortal cannot kill a deity, if we could, I would've killed the Devil when I had a chance." he explained. He kinda jammed the knife in the table, making the table split.

"You know you should ask Pepito, he would know..." he informed me. I just stared at my shoelaces. "I...I don't think he would want to talk to me..." I muttered. "Well then why did I see him across the street five minutes ago?" I sprint to the boarded up window and turn to Johnny. "Nny! Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. Nny just shrugs his shoulders and walks toward the door. "I was in the middle of my speech..." he says with a grin as he opens the door. "He went that way..." he pointed down the street, I thank him and run down the block.

You know you really shouldn't look for someone at night. It's dark, scary, and there are rapists and muggers and whatnot out there. I didn't let that stop me though, I want to find him before it's too late. Farther down I can see the town's park, or what left of it. There's graffiti all over the signs and playground equipment. There are a couple streets but that's it. What left of the playground is a slide and two swings. I see one of the swings moving back and forth. I can hear someone's feet scrapping the ground. Glints of red pierce the darkness. I sit in the adjacent swing. The red eyes met mine. "Hey..." I breathed and I hear him reply "Hi..."

Pepito's POV

I wonder how he found me...but I don't care how. Just being there with him makes my anger perspire out of my body. He took my hand and held it...it felt really nice. I'm not used to this kind of affection, just the bases. We swung slowly and held hands and just talked. He asked me a lot about demons and angels and the war. I know he's dancing around the whole "I'm going to die" thing. "How..." he started, "Do I die if I'm immortal?" I finished for him. He nodded sheepishly. "The day of the solar eclipse, it's written the angels of war will fly from Heaven and the demons will crawl out of Hell." I started...

_The generals of the two armies will appear in their glory. God is on the right and Satan is on the left. They will send out their armies and the slaughter will ensue. Whoever wins gains another ten millennia over the Earth. Hell always ruled Earth but Heaven took care of them when they died, unless of course the dead are damned to Hell. Hell wants to be keeper of the souls and wants all to be damned. Heaven wants more control over Earth. Neither side gets all of their demands. _

_The mourning angel will come out of this war and the Lock of the Deities will come as well. The angel will appear out of the mess of people being fought over. The one will soft eyes and black wings will decide the fayte of the heir. _

_There is a tipping factor in this war. There is a mixing of breeds, an angel and devil. The one who is damned to fight will be fought to be obtained because that power will crush the enemy at hand. The one is hidden and will not be revealed until the hour of the slaughter. _

_Hell also must have a new ruler. The heir must fight for the Crown of Damnation. This war, there is a fight for the crown within the family. The children fight for the Crown as well fight against the Angels. The appointed heir is destined to die in a stalemate with the rival. The one to be Grim Reaper, 2nd in command and Keeper of Lost Souls, will become the heir and so on. _

Todd looks at the ground and stops swinging. I want to lie to him but it would kill me. He gets off of the swing and stands without a sound. I follow a tear down his cheek and it spatter at impact. I pull his arm towards me and I pull him close. I can hear him choke on his tears. Dark streams fall from my eyes. He buried his face into my shoulder as he cries. I stroke his back, wishing he would calm down. I pull him down on my knee so I supported his body. I don't want him to suffer, that's the last thing I want.

The swing started to rock. I could feel him grab my back in fear; I laugh as I keep pushing. "Stop it, Pepito!" he yells. The swing picks up speed and so does his yelling. I can hear him laughing between the screaming. We fly off backwards and so I was the one landing on my ass. We both broke into hysterical laughter. He flashes a smile, a koi little smile that I miss. I lean up and lightly kiss his lips. He blushes and I laugh. I stroke my finger against his cheek, making him even more blush. "You're such a girl..." I laugh. He bites his lower lip and narrows his eyes.

"I'm not a girl..." he pouts. "Yeah you are, but that's why I like you..." I say with a cocky grin. He crosses his arms and looks away. "Oh I'm sorry..." I say to the little baby while pecking his cheek, "Come on...don't be like that..." I hear him sigh after the sixth peck. I then licked his cheek, making him spaz. I grin, showing my teeth. "You're showing your tail..." he mutters, I look at him. "Oh, you know it makes you feel _fabulous..._" I cooed. He laughs and rolls his eyes.

"I want to forget..." he breathes barely over a whisper. "Me?" I asked in confusion, "You want to forget me?" He shakes his head. "I could never forget you, you're like the cold..." I furrow my eyebrows, "Hey!" he laughs as he plays with one of my locks of cut up hair. "No, everything you told me...like we can live where we can forget it all..." I stare hard into his eyes. "Do you really?" he nods in agreement. I bite my lower lip and think. I lean near his ear and whisper, "I can at least give you that..."

He looks at me but just laughs. He lets out a yawn and lays on my stomach. I stroke his hair as he places his hands on my chest. I didn't want to leave at all. I want him or I will die without him. He takes my hand and kisses it gently. I can feel the tingliness when he places his soft and pouty lips on my skin. I stroke my hands down his back and glide my fingers across his belt. "Are you ass fetish?" he asks me. "Maybe..." I say while smacking his. He turned twenty shades of red. "Pepito!" he yells while bopping me in his head. "You liked it!" I said with glee.

I placed my lips onto his and released my tongue into his mouth. I got it tangled with his, making it more fun. He grabbed my back, moaning for more. I broke the bond and started to kiss his neck. I ran my tongue up from his collarbone to his lower lip. He shuddered at my touch. I ran my tongue the opposite way, wanting more and more. I kissed his neck and softly nipped the skin. He moaned in passion. He grabbed my face and pushed himself onto me. He whipped his tongue into my mouth and explored every area that could be touched. I held him from the bottom, lacing my hands under his...ass. Hehe...

Me bad...

End of Chapter Eight

HDM: Okay,there was some lust passion icky nonsense for you to chew on for a bit.

Tell me if you want to be in the Author Notes

XxHDMxX


	9. It's Just a Cut

Chapter IX

It's Just a Cut

HDM: bloob...all I have to say about this chapter. I am the Angst-Queen for this reason...I never let my stories be happy or the characters be happy for more than one chapter!

Sorry it took so long, I can only work at my dad's now cuz I don't have internet at my other house anymore...

* * *

You look upon the faded pictures. You recall all benevolent memories that it brings to your heart. Your eyes beg for another moment of that treasured benevolence. You know that it can never be the same. You will not let it ever be that way again. You let out a sigh of nostalgia and remorse as you set down the treasured pictured. Tears start to form in your eyes but you cannot stop them. You cannot even silence your crying gasp. You know it will never be the same but it does not stop you for wishing it to be the way it was.

Pepito feels that way now...

He is now a shell of what he was. His natural mohawk droops to the one side of his head as the horns of ivory protrude out more than ever. His skin is a paler and more sickly yellow than normal. His bony exterior is nothing to say anorexic but the apparal of wearing baggy black clothes makes it less noticable. He is slumped against the ground, just peering at his wall. His arms are colored by the scars of what seems to spell out FAGGOT. One hand has the fingers cleverly placed around a blunt. The other fingers an old photograph. It's frayed and bent but it's very noticeable of whom it is. It's a picture of him and Todd, two years ago.

He was the one that broke up with Todd, not the other way around. Todd was very upset, but who wouldn't? Todd moved on to other people, he actually dates Brittany to this day. It would seem that Pepito has moved on, as well. Afterall, he goes out to get stoned, a buzz, or fucked every now and then. He made everyone believe he was fine, even his father. No doubt Satan had a hand in the decision the Advocate has made but none-the-less, he thinks his little boy is fine. Pepito is a pathologic liar.

"I miss it..." he breathes while staring at the corner of his wall, "I miss the feeling I received from him. It was geniune and grand; I never felt that way then or now." Tears start filling up his two-toned crimsom eyes. "I pushed away, I pushed him away...I just fucking pushed..." he started repeating louder and louder. "I PUSHED!" he screams. He snuffs out the blunt as tears roll across his pale cheeks. He breathes in the last scent of the weed and cries out in pain. He waits for a second and then tries to scream again but nothing comes out of his mouth.

He curls himself in a small ball and rocks back and forth. He starts hyming an inaudible tune that he knows. Only the mice could tell he was crying. "Wha-why de-did I ca-cut h-him out!" he cries. The eyeliner streams slowly and slickly down his cheek. He wipes his tears from his face. The chirping of the birds somehow lighten the scene. The trucks and cars honk and speed on the tar streets and people yell and complain about normal bullshit that goes in their life. They do not see it, they never could.

Pepito's POV

I thought I could make myself happy, even with all of the vices that is embedded in my brain. I keep looking at that picture. I remember it so vividly like it was yesterday. It was a couple days before...I broke it off. He didn't understand, he could never understand. Then, day by day, he started to forget. He now acts like I never was apart of his life in a relationship type manner. The fucked up thing is, I want it that way...

_"Pepito, I remember you telling me that you said you would get me to forget..." Squee says to the Advocate. "Don't worry, I'm working on it..." the devil said but with a hidden innuendo of sadness. They lay in Pepito's lawn and just stare. They lay with only their pants on-- no not like that. Pepito gazes into the heavens as Todd has his eyes looking down. A flash suddenly flickers as the two boys jump. The unknown culprit runs back into the house, laughing her arse off. _

I got the photo the day I broke it off. She gave it to me, not knowing I did it. She gave me a smile and just casually hands it to me. I look at it and I just started to tear up. I drop on my knees and balence myself with my hands. She goes down with me and just yelling "What's wrong". I just keep screaming "I am a fucking asshole!" between my cries. She put her arms around my body. I screamed "Don't touch me" and "Leave me alone." but she stayed. I didn't want her to go because right now she's the only one I have right now. Now, she's gone.

I stare at the wick of a candle across my room. It suddenly catches flame, it wasn't even a yellow but a purple flame. The flame hops off the wick and forms arms and legs. It splits and now there's two pyro people. They start to dance. They twirl across papers and anything flammable. Purple flames catch but it puts itself out without burning anything. I keep twirling my fingers as the flames mesmorize me. I snap my fingers and the flames whisk away into the air. It has nothing to do with my emotions but it's always fun to defy the laws of physics.

I made him forget about me...

That's right, I made him forget. I didn't want him to be hurt so I called in a favor from Hell. No, I didn't beat him up or nothing like that! I know some demons that can make any type of potent liquid better than any human quack. With the touch of Witch Hazel and Newt Tails, it's the perfect forget-me potion. I gave it to him when he was asleep and I took him home. Luckily his parents were passed out on their kitchen floor with probes in their asses. The aliens from Zankantoi didn't mind either. The next morning I saw him and as I figured, he just nodded to me, and that was all...

I hate crying, I feel like a geniune fag. A guy my age doesn't cry about stupid shit like this. I hate crying, I hate it so much. But as much as I hate it, they keep coming, one tear after another. I don't want to wear my emotions on my sleeve so everyone can see. I feel so...stupid...

"Pepito! Time to get going to school!" I hear Mother yell from the steps, "I don't want another call from your principal that you're late!" I sprawl my legs out to stretch them out and slowly get up. I re-apply my liner and look from my black hoodie. I walk down the creaking steps. Every creak I can hear 'faaaaa-got' and 'flaaaaa-mer!' and every time I hear it I cringe. I reach the bottom, thank the deities above, and I start for the front door.

"Pepito, will you please eat something?" I hear my mother beg from the kitchen, "You'll never grow..." I roll my eyes and keep walking. "I'm fine..." I growl as I slam the door. I take out my keys from my deep pocket and head for my car. I see Father in his human skin. "Have a good day, son!" he yells from the car. I look at him and then turn towards my car. "Buck up, sport! It's only two more weeks 'till you're eighteen!" I hear him behind. I shudder at the thought. Yeah, two more weeks, everyone has two more weeks until the Second Damnation.

I turn into the student parking quickly and snag a spot near the side door. It's more convienent if you don't want to go to gym. I can see Brie walking into school and some kid from her art class with his arm around her. He looks fine but she looks like she wants to leave. Wh-what the hell? I walk towards her and she catches sight of me. Her pupils shrink as she mouths the words "Don't do anything" to me. I was hesitant but I stop.

She has another bruise on her cheek.

Everyone pushes into you like your just a nobody. They don't even have the proper decency to look who they're pushing past. You don't even get a laugh anymore. It's like a fluid motion and quite robitic. It makes you want to scream, sometimes. Even the ones who claim they're on the rung of society are actually in a group so they're not so outcasted. I feel bad for the geeks with the pocket protectors. They're the real outcast, and they don't even express it.

The lunch bell rings throughout the school as people rush to get to the caf. I sit on the corner with the goths as they talk about how miserable their lives are. I see Brie again but she's not with her asshole boyfriend. She walks up to me and places her hand on my shoulder. She leans down and whispers 'can we talk?'. I nodded and we headed outside where some people were puffing away. We walked to my car and I lean against the back of it as she looks down at the ground. "Tripped again?" I asked bitterly, eyeing the bruise. "Pepito..." she started but I waved my hand. "I thought you told me awhile back you would never get into this kind of a position." I said with a cold tone.

"You don't know..." she whimpered. "Brie, what do I don't know! I've been with so many and I hang out with assholes like him! They always give me the same responce. ' I love him.' 'He was angry.' 'He promises never to do it again.' It's all bullshit! Now you better give me a god damn good reason why you're still with this fucking asshole or so help me." I yelled. She looks at me, with tears forming. Her short two-toned black and purple hair hide one of her two green eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant..."

I look at her. Her lips quiver as she tries to hold her cries back. "I went to the doctor but she doesn't know, yet. I went to tell him, he flipped out. He hit me in the face, telling me that if I leave him, I'll do something to my baby..." Tears start rolling as she collapses into my arms. I am at awe. I don't know what to do or how to help. "Please, Pepito, I need someone to help me! I don't want an abortion because that's unfair! Please, I know I shouldn't be with him but I'm afraid!" she cries. I hold her protectively in my arms, wishing that it will all go away.

"I-I want you to not get an abortion..." I started say, "But I don't want you to be with him..." She cries harder as she starts pounding on my chest. It isn't hard but I still feel pain. She stops crying and she takes my arm. She pushes the jacket arm up my arm to see my flesh. "Brie, don't-" but she already sees the gashes and FAGGOT. She pushes the other one and that says FLAMER and more gashes. "Were you trying to kill yourself?" she asked? "No, I cannot die, but pain is the only other option..." I murmered.

She pounds on my chest harder. She starts yelling at me. "Why the fuck are you a cutter! Are you a druggy, too? I've heard you've been going to get a needle every week over whats-his-name's house, too! God, Pepito, what the hell is wrong with you do do these things!" I look away, I don't want her to know. "What would Todd say?" I hear that come out of her mouth. That went in deep. "He wouldn't care..." I coldly responded. "What?" she asked. "I said he wouldn't care!" I yelled. "Wh-why are you acting like this?" she asks. I keep silent, I don't want anyone to know...

We start walking into the school where her boyfriend comes out of nowhere. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!" he screams.  
"I went out..."  
"With this _bi_ doush-bag?"  
"Don't call him that!"  
He grabs her by the wrist and starts leading her down the hall. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" I yell but Brie stops me. "Pepito, just go!" she yells as everyone pushes past me, not even caring.

I bite down my lip but I start walking. I don't want to start a fight, now. I keep walking and my shoulder clashes with another. I look to see the guy who decides to be an asshole. I look and I see it's Todd. My loss of words plagues me as I see him with apologetic eyes. "Sorry Pepito!" he yells as I help him with a book. "It's cool, um I gotta go.." I start sprinting to my next class, this lump in my throat doesn't go away.

Please...make it all go away?

* * *

End of this Chapter

HDM: Review, even though I can't update really soon


	10. Cut Me from the Inside

Chapter X

Cut Me from the Inside

HDM: I'm soo mean...muahahaha

In Squee's POV

* * *

_Love and Lust are twins..._

I never remember any fun times but only the bad. I never thought I could ever have fun. My parents can be responsible for that. Being with Brittany is fun and all, but I don't feel anything when I'm with her. I wish I did, because she's really fucking hot to feel like that. I mean, yeah I don't want to be a dick and break it off because "there's no magic" because no one has magic anymore. Magic isn't real...

I got outside after class for a brief moment. I needed a breath of...polluted air. I thought I was alone, I was wrong. "Todd is a basterd!" I hear behind me. I turn around to see Pepito smoking a cigarette and smirking slightly. "Pepito's an asshole" I replied tirelessly. This goes on every time we see eachother. Some days I think we mean it. I walk over to him as he snuffed out the cigarette. He's changed, I know he has. He won't tell me but he's different than what he was a year back. I don't remember but I know he was happier. Why is it so blurry? I don't really understand why it is because I don't remember anything.

"Were those big-bad jocks picking on you, again?" he asked with a cruel baby with sarcastic undertones. "Oh yeah I had to cry me widdle eyes out and go find my mommy..." I replied with the same baby voice. He gives me a hug. "It's okay, mummy's here." I pushed away but he just laughs. I couldn't help but smile, he's such a jackass. He stops laughing and looks over in a window. I think he saw someone he knew. "So, how's Brie?" I asked. He turns and frowns. "Did you hear anything...about..." I try to ask. "No, she's keeping the baby..." he hoarsly replied.

"What? Like, no adoption?" I ask stupidly. I don't know but I would think that Pepito would be the first to know. "No, she's so fucking stubborn...she won't listen to me!" he growled. My eyes widen, I never saw him so angry about anything, but yeah they are close friends. It makes me wonder if they weren't ever closer. But, that's a thing all together. He looks apologeticly to me, as if he was yelling directly at me. "I'm sorry Todd, I shouldn't of snapped..." he looks sheepishly toward the ground. I bite my lip out of habit but just shake my head. "It's cool, dude, I know how you're not too happy about it, you're looking out for her, that's all." He shakes his head. "Yeah...I looked out for her alright..." he spats.

The bell rings, breaking this awkward conversation. We both look at the door and start walking. "Hey, want a ride?" he asks me. I cock my head, he just changed his tune quick. "Yeah...sure that's great." I said with a smile. He nods and we break off to our separate classes. I walk in a fluid motion with the crowd. He's acting really weird, I don't know what's his deal. But, oh well, he probably has a lot to do.

After school came too slow for my taste. I look around to find his car. I bump into someone without looking. "Sorry..." I say but I look to see it was Brie. She gives me a smile. "Squee, have you been avoiding me? Am I too awsome for you?" she asks sacastically. "I'm not worthy of your awsomeness." I replied with a grin. She laughs as we start walking together. "How's things?" I ask her. She chopped her hair shorter, part of it hangs to the side, emo-style she calls it. "Oh, nothing really new, I was wondering if you saw Pepito..." she asks me. "He's giving me a ride so let's go find him."

We finally Pepito; he was talking to a group of the official "Goth" kids in the corner. They seem to be in negotiation 'bout something I have no idea. The Goth kids don't really care for me, they say that my stories are too dark to come from me. That got me pissed off, so just because I don't dress in black and wear mascara I can't write the way I feel? They left me alone suddenly but I didn't think much on it. Pepito's two-toned red eyes glimmered slightly when caught sight of us. He slips something in his pocket and heads in our direction. "Ready?" he asks but then sees Brie. "Oh...hey Brie, wanna hitch a ride?" he asks, almost like he was nervous.

"Um, yeah that would be great..." she says, staring at his pocket. We head for his car which wasn't too far off. I hop in the back and the two get in simultaneously. For about two minutes it was utter silence but the radio. "So..." Brie started, "How's your love life been, Todd?" If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn Pepito flinched. Brie looks at him but then back at me. "It's been fine, nothing to report..." I say without a care really. Pepito drums on the steering wheel rapidly. "Pepito...are you okay?" I asked him. He quickly stops and lets out a laugh. "I'm cool, don't worry about it..." he says quickly.

"The speed is getting to you..." Brie mummbled. He turn his head and glared. "Bullshit, I haven't touched the shit..." he said. "Today?" she finished. He tried to say something but lost his voice. He took a moment, probably to choose his words right. "Okay, I give up, why are you being a bitch with me now?" Ouch, the b-word, they must be at it. "Well, I don't know, maybe because you're getting drugs from Them AGAIN!" she yells. "Oh my God just drop it!" he yells back. We come to a red light. "Maybe I should go..." I say but no one will let me out. The car's a 2-door so I just can't open the door and run.

"Pepito, you gotta give it up! I told you that drugs won't help!" she yells in like a motherly tone. "Oh, and I suppose I could do something _else_." he snaps. "You already do..." she replies. I stifiled a laugh, they both look at me. "Todd, is he right or wrong?" she asks. Shit, she trapped me. I bite my lower lip nervously. They stare at me, awaiting for the responce they want to hear. "I think..." I started, "That you guys have issues that I don't need to hear." Brie's eyes widen. "You don't _care_?" Those words would've stung if I did. "No, you're right Todd, you don't need to hear this bullshit from us, you probably already hear it." Pepito sticks up for me. Brie shakes her head. I know she means well, this pregnant mood swings isn't going to be easy.

I get dropped off in front of my house but that doesn't mean I want to go in right now. I think I'll walk over to Johnny's house, maybe he's around. Well, he's basically a shut-in except he's morbidly skinny and has a lust for homicide. I walk across the lawn but I step over the "lumps" in the earth. I remember not to ring the doorbell, to Johnny's dismay, and I knock thee times, to let him know it's me. The door opens by itself, creaking slowly but loudly. I step in and look around. Everything looks normal, in the sense that you think the smell of flesh is normal. I look behind me, Johnny is there with a grin.

"Johnny!" I yell, falling on my arse. He just laughs, a cruel and sadistic laugh but that's the only one he knows. He gives me a hand and then squeezes me tight. "Oh Squee-gee! I missed you sooo much!" he screams like he hasn't seen me in years. I haven't been visiting much, actually. I felt kinda guilty, I didn't mean to it's just high school is such a bitch. "Um..." I let out so intelligently, "I'm sorry I haven't been around?" He lets go, allowing me to breathe, and he walks into the kitchen. I follow but I stop in front of a door. It was the basement door, the door that will lead you to your worst nightmare, even then it's worse than that. You'll never see the light after you descend into the living and deadly torture. He says that it's their fault but...still...

Nny pokes me in the arm, snapping me out of the trance. I look at him and just grin, hoping he doesn't suspect I'm plotting against him. Once he thought that...he had me tied upside down to a fire until I "revealed" my secret. I just told him that I was going to kill a bug...for some strange reason he started going into monologue about how this "Mr. Samson" is plotting against him and I saved him. He let me down of course, but I did get rope burns and couldn't sleep for a week. That, actually, was a nice change.

"You want Spaghettios?" he asks. I nod a 'yes' and I go into the kitchen to sit down. I look around, black and white tiles and rotted out cabinets. Wow, like every other nice kitchen in America...watch the sarcasm bite my ass on this one. "So how's the lil' devil?" he asks me. I just shrug as I play with a piece of lint. "Fine, if you think the whole 'drugs, sex, and rock and roll' thing is normal..." I say with a bittersweet notion. Johnny looks over but says nothing. Those cold eyes know something I don't, but that's always the case with us. I'm naive compared to him, he's got this knowledge so forbidden that maybe the gods don't even have access to. "Well, I hope that works for him...usually makes you like a million other fucks that pollute this earth toilet but hey..." he states with a sickened tone.

I walk back to my house, it's about six o'clock so they may not be around. I shove the key into the lock and jerk it around. I can hear the clicking of the locks, granting me access to my horrific abode. A stench of liquor hits my nose when I step in. I almost gag on the fowl oder. I start for the steps but I feel someone's hand around my shirt. In one second I'm down on the hard floor and my father towering over me. "Boy, do you know what day it is?" he hissed. My eyes widen, no not today. He grabs me by the collar so we're eye level. "It's..." he began, "Make Daddy Happy Day"

What 'Make Daddy Happy Day' is basically beat the living shit out of me until I'm almost unconscious. You also add in sayings like 'Why didn't the birth control work with you!' or my personal favorite 'Why did you come back home when we left you at the gas station on purpose!' and using salt and other acids to burn the fuck outta me.

I scream for someone to help me but nothing comes out. I've grown quite accustomed to living with these harsh words and actions. I honestly don't care if I wake up to the sun burning in my eyes or if I wake up in the fiery pits of hell. Apathy has grown in rather Depression or Anger. Personally, I like it better. I'm less emotional so my social skills haven't approved but who needs that? Not caring is the best thing I could've done for myself.

The whips and chains lash against my bare back but I do not scream. The hot liquids poured across my sensitive body doesn't make my teeth grind. I do not give my father the satisfaction he wants...he wants to see me suffer. He sends me up to my room without supper, I'm used to it by now. I run upstairs but I turn into the bathroom. I scramble through the medicine cabinet to get bottles. One by one I pop a pill into my mouth, night after night. It keeps me level headed and my pain numbed a bit. I walk back into my room and I peer out my window. I look, the skies are turning into a dark indigo hue. Such beauty, the only beauty I can ever see...and yet it mocks me. The nature of beauty mocks me because I cannot ever have something that precious.

Suddenly, a flicker of red shot across the ground...

* * *

Lovely Rose

I peer upon the lovely rose  
So tender and poised  
The sinuous features  
Ever so perfect  
The ruby hue glistens  
It forms a circle  
Around the lovely rose  
That's now deceased

* * *

End of Chapter X

HDM: sorry I cut it short I'm too tired, I'm gonna work on my south park one now...


	11. Mercury Tears

Chapter XI

Mercury Tears

HDM: sorry for the long update but I was moving so...yeah I'm finally at my new house and now my computer is in my room so it's easier to write my stories without many interruptions. Love the reviews, keep them coming. This is back in Pepito's POV

Dedicated to my friends, because of them my insanity well will never dry.

I want to wipe away any lovely memories of him...

I had a bad dream last night. I was driving in my car and a fly hits the windshield. I push a button to get the windshield wipers going. I push it multiple times but the fly doesn't come off. Despite how many times I've cleaned it, the fly will not come clean. It starts to laugh, laughing at my futile attempts. I start to get angry at the horrible bug and I start cursing it.

Suddenly, Todd's head replaces the fly. He gives me a pathetic look and he starts to talk. "Why do you want to get rid of me, Pepito? I thought you _loved _me!" he whined. I start to get upset, feeling guilty I got mad at him. Soon, many flies start hitting the windshield, soon filling up the windshield. I cannot see anything but flies. All of their heads are replaced with Todd's. They all start to laugh in unison. I begin to feel light headed and I start to swerve. The laughing surrounds me, that's all I can remember vividly from the dream. That terrible laugh, so sinister and cruel that it would only come from a monster.

I woke up in a panic, trying to figure it all out. I wrote it down just in case I forgot any important scene. I read it over and over again through my head, trying to unravel it's code. Soon, my head started to hurt and I had to go back to sleep. I didn't want to experience the dream again but then again, I want to see it again to pick it apart, see what's the point.

Today is Friday, so maybe a night of getting high and my dick getting sucked will let me forget about that stupid dream and forget about Todd. I wonder what was Brie's problem the other day? Hm, I don't really want to get on her bad side, her being pregnant and all. I hope she chills because she could miscarriage, Father forbid. Again, I hope I can just forget about all of this for at least one night.

I look around in the school's hall to see if any teachers are on patrol before taking my midmorning cigarette break. I walk out to see the usual potheads and chain smokers for their mid morning high as well. I walk to the bleachers and sit down on the cold white bench. It's unusually cold and despite popular belief I do get cold. I pull up the hood of my jacket and pull my sleeves over my hands. I shuffle through the hoodie's giant pocket in the front for my cigarettes. I lit one and took it in deep.

"Hey Pepito..." I hear on my right side, "Want to warm up?" I look to the right and this girl named Lilly was standing there, smiling. She was a typical in-crowd goth...if there is such a thing. She wore a fishnet long sleeve over a skull bones black shirt and a pair of UFOs. Her makeup was 'vampire whore' if you can vividly picture that in your mind. I've been desperate lately...so yeah she went down on me from time to time.

I breathed out a puff of smoke and cocked my eyebrows. "My dear, you are such a slut..." I said casually while twirling the cigarette. She just giggled at my obviously insulting comment and came closer. She took my cigarette and ran her tongue along the end, thinking I'll bone on such a pathetic act. "Thanks, I better not catch whore because of you." I sarcastically replied as I took back my cigarette. "You know you want it, Pepito..." she purred.

She was right; I did want it...

We were so sneaky; I mean she did it right behind the bleachers. I bit down my lip, trying not to let out a moan. She was good; she could be a popular slut if she dressed the clothes. No one bothered us, they just stood in their spots and smoked away. I am a little angry that they don't care, but they are probably too high to know what's going on.

"Are you that desperate for head now a days or is it the new trend to do it at school?" I hear above me. I look up and I saw...Brie! I started to panic, why in the hell is she here! Lilly looked up and quickly stopped. I zipped my pants and started to go toward the top of the bleachers while Lilly ran off to her class. Brie looks pissed, she has the 'You're-so-dead' look all over her face.

Aside for the pissed off look, she looks really pretty today. Her crimson and mahogany coloured hair was down and it exemplified her aqua blue eyes. She was wearing a fitting top with a Ruby Gloom jacket. Her jeans were slightly ripped and hugged her hips nice. If she wasn't a friend...well you know the rest. "Look, Brie, I didn't want-" I was cut off by her fist meeting my face. I stagger and I hold my face. "WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL?" I scream. "If I EVER catch you doing that, in school, EVER again, so help me I'll do worse than hit that precious face!" she yells.

"What's your problem? I didn't do anything to you!" I yell back. She changes from looking like the pissed off girlfriend to about to burst into tears. "What did I do!" I ask her, I don't want her to let loose the tears. "Pepito, I wanted to talk to someone about the whole...boyfriend issue and I find you like- THAT- and I just..." she stops and lets out a cry. I pull her in for a hug and she starts to cry harder. She wraps her arms around my waist and I wrap around her neck.

"What did he do?" I ask. "He...wants me to get an abortion..." she chokes out. I look straight into her teary eyes. "What? I thought you told him 'no'?" I replied. "No, he's _telling _me to get one done..." she whimpers and another wave of tears erupts. "What the hell! Is he that controlling!" I ask her, "Brianne, I will NOT let him abuse you like this!" I haven't called her by her full name in the longest time. She looks up at me, she now looks scared, like I knew her darkest secret. She started to tremble and shake.

"No! Pepito, you can't!" she yells. "Why the fuck not!" I ask her. She looks away and bites down upon her lower lip. I shake her slightly. "Brie! Tell me why!" I commanded. "He's already suspicious of us, Pepito!" she screams. Some of the druggies look over at us; I give them a death glare. They look away quickly and I look at her, confused. "Does he think you're...cheating with me?" I ask her in a hushed tone. She nods and starts coughing. I pat her back out of reaction and I just hold her.

"Why?" I ask her. She just shakes her head. "Maybe from talking about you he just thinks that I can't have a friend for a boy..." she says matter-of-factly. I stroke her back, trying to comfort her. "Brie, why can't I tell him we're not doing any shyt?" I ask her. We really aren't screwing around so why would he think that. She looks up at just stares and me. "Don't you remember?" she asks. I shake my head; what is she talking about? "I'll enlighten you..." she whispered harshly.

_Flashback in Brie's POV (she's telling this to Pepito)_

_We were all at that kid Greg's house. His parents were arrested for selling coke and before he had to go to his grandma's house he threw this huge party where some of the shyt was around the house. Everyone was there...from the jocks to the geeks they all came to get some of the sweet shyt. My boyfriend they all Spork said we should all go. Back then you and him actually were buddies. You agreed and we went over at seven. I didn't want to but Spork said I'll have a good time. _

_We all had a bit too much coke that night. It was so blurry and everything was so distinct than usual. We got separated for a bit and I didn't know where I was or what I was doing. I started to shake and break down because I suddenly felt so scared. I ran into a room to only see Spork was getting head from some chick. I start screaming and throwing shyt around the room. He tried to tell me some excuse but I ran out, not knowing what to do. _

_You walk into me and look at me like I was an alien. You took me into another room and asked me what's wrong. I told you about Spork and you just held me. We were both still high and probably didn't know what we were doing because one minute you were telling me it'll be okay the next you were kissing me. At that point, I didn't care that you were on coke because I just wanted something that night, whether be from my boyfriend or my best friend. _

_End of Flashback_

I look at her; she has to be lying. "You mean...we fucked?" I gulped. She nodded and pulled a piece of hair back. "The next day some guy told Spork that we...did it...but had no proof. He pleaded that I would take him back so I gave him a second chance. You and him obviously never were on easy ground after that, even if he didn't have any proof. You forgot in the matter of days because you just got another high." I try to speak but she put up her hand. "We were under the influence, it doesn't mean a thing..." she added coldly. The bell rang and we both leave for class.

That Night...

I left the house party early because even being drunk doesn't dilute any of the events today. I can't believe my fucking ears or believe fucking people! I didn't fuck her, I would've remembered that! Wait...I do remember the party and I remember the coke. I remember her telling me about her asshole boyfriend. Then, I just thought how beautiful she looked that night. She was so pretty, I just couldn't believe why I never asked her out. But...did we really go that far?

I took a swig of my Southern Comfort and I keep walking down the cold and dank streets of the city. Window shattering, car alarms, and people screaming ring throughout the gray forest of murder and suicide. "I hate everyone! Everyone has to fucking either be in my business or become part of it! Why can't I ever just be left alone!" I scream in the wind. I walk past Johnny's house, only to get more pissed.

"You! You think you're soo great, just because you think you know more than any other primate walking around!" I start to yell. He doesn't come out, he doesn't even acknowledge my presence. "You think you're better than me! I'm the Devil's Advocate; you can't ever be better than me! I can throw fireballs at your balls! You rely on man made weapons and even then you can't beat me!" I start to laugh at my own yelling. I take a rock and throw it at the door. Still, no answer...

I stagger to the next house. It was Todd's house. "You're no better!" I scream, "You think that you are soo much better than me now, you have your smutty girlfriend and you never need me ever! I guess you are attracted to sluts because I'm the biggest one yet!" I start swaying; everything starts to get hazy. I still take a swig of the SoCo but I drop it...shit. It shatters in a million pieces and some of the liquid gets on my pants...double shit. No one bothers to look who it is...I start to cry for no apparent reason.

_No one wants to hear a drunken fool..._

End of Chapter XI

HDM: wow, only two days...that's a record! O.O;;; Well review and all that jazz, I need a snack...


	12. Perfect Girls

Chapter XII

Perfect Girls

HDM: Well, I donno how many chapters more until the final chapter so yeah...this chapter also puts you at a spin.

Told in Todd's POV

* * *

Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans. John Lennon, _"Beautiful Boy"_

Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love. Charles M. Schulz, _Charlie Brown in "Peanuts"_

The gem cannot be polished without friction, nor man perfected without trials. Chinese Proverb

* * *

I heard him screaming...and yet I turned away...

I could hear him crying into my window and yet I ignored him. It wasn't really my choise in the matter; Brittany told me to stay with her and I stayed. He went away after his tangent but it still tore at me. I don't want to abandoned my friend, even if he's a basket case that always gets drunk and high. I didn't want to...but she said he would just stay. I wanted to let him in but she gave me a good reason not to...am I that desprete for affection?

Morning came and she left around ten o'clock. She said she had to go to cheerleading practice and there was a pep rally later tonight. I told her I would think about it and I'd get back to her. I stroll into my room and shuffle through my CDs. I find my new Seether CD and put on Remedy. The bass boom from the stereo as the words scream through the speakers.  
_  
Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me  
And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you  
My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear  
If you want me hold me back _

I take out a pen and an old copybook from my desk. I started on this story about a boy who learns he's in love with an alien that eats human kidneys. I start chewing on the end of my pen, trying to overcome this writer's block. I begin doodling little stick figures and made one have horns. "Heh, a little Pepito..." I laugh in spite of myself. I drew another stick figure and made it have messy bit of hair. I start thinking about the story but I keep doodling. I look over and I make a heart over the two figures. "What?" I do a double take.

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" _

I just ignore the picture and get back to my story. _Tim walks over to the green lovely. "Are you going to keep eating other people's kidneys?" he asked. "Perhaps I'll just eat yours..." the alien spat. He took a step back but decided to press the matter stupidly. "You have a name?" he asked. The alien looked over. "Pepito..."_

_I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away  
So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure  
I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here  
If you want me hold me back _

What? I scratch out 'Pepito' and continue with the story. _"I am called Pagslea and I'm an abomination to my people..." the alien explained. "We have a lot of people like that here..." Tim said, "So do you have a gender?" The alien looks with its piercing red eyes. "Why do you find me so interesting?" it asked coldly. "I mean, you're a nice polite boy and I'm...well I'm nothing good...it would never work out..."_

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
_Why does this sound so familar? I can't help but I heard this before. Why does Paglea remind me of someone, other than the fact I accidently put Pepito? I close my eyes and I try to remember. I remember...something bad that happened a long time ago...maybe a year? It was really bad because I tried to block it out of my head. Why can't I remember? Was it with me and Pepito? Were we ever more than friends? Were moments where I thought we were closer than we should be? All those times...when he was there for me...in a way Brittany could never be with me...

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" _

**It was about a year ago and we were down at the bleachers lighting off firecrackers for fourth of July. He brought a case of Smirnoff Green Apple and Rasberry so us and a couple other rejects made our own party. Around midnight I was laying on his lap, trying to sober up again. He takes a swig out of his fifth bottle and looks down. Those eyes, either drunk or sober, they dance with colors and life. It's maybe the one thing I miss the most. His voice was cool, everything about him was cool. I admired him so much, he was always so level headed and strong. I wish I could be like that, maybe I wouldn't get pushed around if I was a bit tougher like Pepito.**

_Hold your eyes closed, take me in  
Hold your eyes closed, take me in _

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

**"Just wait, Todd, when I'm eighteen and out of high school I'll be something great." he said with such enthusiasim. "What will you do?" I asked softly. I loved his stories of the future. He only tells these stories when he's drunk, I asked him once when he was sober about one of his stories and he told me that he didn't remember. "I'll...stop being the devil's son!" he exclaimed with glee. I let out a laugh. "You can't just quit..." I reminded him. "I'll...tell him I don't wanna do it! I just don't like messing with the damned, it's just too much..." I look up again in those eyes and smiled. "We'll go far away from here, Todd! We'll bring Brie and Myra and we'll go far away from here! Maybe back to New York, sure it was cold but man it was a blast!" **

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

I open my eyes to hear a knocking at my door. I turn off my stereo and walk downstairs. I open to see Brie outside. "Oh, hey Brie, what's up?" I ask her cheerfully. "Nothing, I was in the neighborhood and I was wondering if you can come with me to the 24/7." she asked with a smile. I nod my head and I close the door. "Also, I needed to talk to someone..." she added. She's always asked me to lend an ear so this is nothing unusual...I guess I'm easier to talk to than Pepito. We walk by the infamous 777 abode where I see the door opening. Brie stiffens a bit, she knows of Johnny and doesn't want to end up like hundreds of assholes. "Squee, tell you little monster of yours that if I hear him outside throwing rocks at my doors he'll be bathing in holy water!" he yells. I redden a bit and nod. Oh god, I forgot...I did hear him at Johnny's last night as well.

"What?" Brie whispers to me. We step over a broken beer bottle and walk on. "He...was out drinking last night..." I tell her. Her eyes widen and then they narrow. Man, I hope she doesn't yell at him because of this...I don't really think he needs it. She looks away with a sad look. "What's wrong?" I ask her. "It was probably because of me..." I hear her say low. I cock my head to the side. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong..." I tell her. We reach the 24/7 and she gets a Cherry BrainFreezy and I just get a soda. I pay for both things after a small arguement about who will and we walk out.

"Promise you won't say anything to Pepito?" she asks. "Wait, what am I gonna say?" I ask her back. "Please Todd, what I'm gonna tell you is really important!" she pleads. "What?" I ask her, not getting the hint. She lets out a sigh and bites down her lower lip. "The baby isn't my boyfriend's..." she began. I almost spit out the soda. "Wh-what?" I yell. She shoots me a look, telling me to quiet down. "You mean it's Pepito's?" I whisper. She nods her head as tears swell up. I pull her into a hug as she starts crying. "Squee, I never wanted this to happen! We were high, we crossed the line, why!" she screams. She stops after a bit, this pregnant thing must not help the hormones. "Don't tell him...I'll tell him when I'm ready..." she instructs me. I nod my head, even though I don't think either way Pepito will be happy.

Later That Night

I decided to go to the pep rally and Brittany came back to my house. My parents are still abducted...I think...so yeah we've been alone for a couple of nights now. I go into the kitchen to look for any food but she pulls me onto the table. "Not here..." I say to her but she's already unbuttoning my shirt. "Come on baby, it'll be fun..." she coos. I pull off of her and look at her. "No, not here..." I say firmly. She begins to pout and walks back inside. Well, it's not like she has great conversational skills...maybe that's what frustrating about being with her. The first time was great but I want something more...and yet...ugh I don't know...

I walk back in to see her sprawled on my couch with her t-shirt opened. I couldn't help but stare; she starts giggling like a horny school girl. She places herself right on my lap, I stiffen. "Baby, why are you so tense?" she asks in a pouty tone. "Just, something that is still on my mind..." I said to her. "Are you talking about Pepito, again? God, you need better friends..." she sneers. The glint in her eyes darkens a bit. Then, a long line appears on the side of her face. "What's that?" I ask her. "Uh...nothing babe!" she says while flipping her hair. "No, there's a scratch on your cheek..." I point out to her. She just takes me into a kiss, trying to distract me. I push her off. "The hell?" I let out. Then, another appeared between her eyes on an angel and one on her stomach. My eyes widen in horror.

"Shmee?"

She jumps off of me and looks around. "N-No Todd, I'm not what you just said! What is a Shmee! I-is that a name of one of your ex girlfriends! Huh!" she spazes. She starts to panic, thinking of another thing to say. "Shmee, where did you go after so long? You stopped talking and I gave you away...why are you in Brittany?" I start asking a series of questions in a dazed manner. "Fool! I _am _Brittany, or rather whatever remains that hers I've taken over!" she screams, "But I didn't want to resort to this, Todd! I wanted to be with you to your knowledge but you pushed me away!"

"I...I thought you were a guy..." I asked her. "You made me a guy, I am whatever you wanted. I wanted to be the perfect human for you but there are so many that have flaws, this girl was as perfect as I could get!" she screams. "So, in reality, you're a transvestite!" I yell, "Oh god, does that mean...I'm going to be sick..." She starts to panic more. "But...I just needed more time, Todd! Why did you find out now! A week or so more...that's all!"

"You...had sex with me..." I let out. I think I'm going to be sick. "But...that's the only way I can stay in her! This is the only way I can be with you, to take away your nightmares and fears!" she cries. "Take them away! You let me have them! You wanted me to have them so you would always be 'needed'! I haven't had a nightmare since when you left me, now for a year I had constant dreams and I'm sick of it!" I scream. "Why! I was always there for you, and you threw me away!" I look at him...I'm so disgusted. I walk toward the door but she steps in front. "Don't leave me again..." she pleads, or he, I don't care. I walk around her and I run.

* * *

End of Chapter XII

HDM: woah! That puts you all into perspective, now doesn't it? See, some bears are not your friends...


	13. Belles Yeux Rouges

Chapter 13

Belles Yeux Rouges

HDM: (title is French...it means beautiful red eyes) this is close to the end so I gotta wrap some of the loose ends in the next couple of chapters before the final one and if need be the epilouge.

Fishbone: Yeah, the whole Shmee and Final Battle thing is really confusing .

HDM: I know...I was really vague so I'll try to enlighten you all when the time comes...told in Todd's POV once again

Love and Lust are twins...

I kept running...I couldn't stop. The muscles in my legs screamed for me to rest but I couldn't give in. How can all of this be happening to me? Shmee...Brittany...all of this is just too fucking insane! How could I let it get to me; how would I have knew? The adrenaline is pumping through my body as I try to gain more speed. I can feel my lungs compressing, trying to get me to yield. I look toward my left to see all the lights and cars blurring into one swell. I gasp for air, it's so hard to breathe. I can hear someone yelling my name but I don't want to stop. Finally, my legs buckle and I fall into the hard cement. I yelp in pain as I gasp for air like a fish. I can feel a hand against my cheek. I look up to see only red before I pass out.

I wake up to a cold rag against my forehead. I shoot up quickly but I feel a hand on my chest, easing me to lay back down. "Easy there, Todd, you need to calm down." a cool voice instructs me and I comply. The voice sounds familiar. I look to see it's Pepito. "Pepito? What are you-" he cut me off by putting another cold rag on my forehead. I let out a noise which made him chuckle. "I saw you running and I tried to call you but you fell...not too gracefully I might add..." he explained with a devilish smirk. I blinked a couple of times, trying to process the info.

I look around my surroundings. I'm laying on top of his bed and there's barely any light in here. I can make out many posters of bands and half naked women all over the walls. There's a stereo close by and a television set with all sorts of DVDs and Videos scattered about. There's a tower of CDs near what may be a laptop on a dresser with an MP3 connected. He has a lot of cool things in here; I don't think I even have a working light in my room.

"Why were you running?" he asked me. I look up at him and raised my eyebrows. "Relationship problems..." I said shortly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What did she do, show you she had a cock?" he says with a grin. I feel like I want to throw up. I grimace at the sentence. His smirk turned into a frown. "Wait, I was only joking...did she?" he asks in a hushed tone. "No, but something close to it..." I said in a sickened tone. He takes off the rag and helped me sit up. I took in a deep breath, trying to fathom the words.

"Do you remember my bear, Shmee?" I ask. He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that stuffed bear that you talked to a lot...didn't you get rid of him?" he asks. I nodded slowly. "I started to get less and less nightmares when I decided I didn't need him. I thought that he was the one that attracted my nightmares...so that in return he would feed..." I explained. He placed his hands under his chin to support his head; he has a stern and rigid composer. He stares at me with those red eyes...one a bright scarlet colour and one a darker crimson. They're hypnotic, you cannot tear your eyes from them.

"So, he used you as a fridge to keep his nightmares good..." he broke the silence. I nodded at his analogy, though not quite what I pictured. "Even though I have no nightmares, my writing also has ceased...because I have no more...flair if I may put it..." I continued. All of my stories when I was a little kid were tradgic and horrific...because I saw it every night. Now, with no material...I'm at a writer's block...well other than that alien kidney story but that's a bust. I suck...I need some inspiration.

Pepito stretched out his arms and let out a yawn. Oh god, I'm boring him. "Isn't Shmee a guy?" he asks. I stiffen a bit. "You slept with it, didn't you?" he asks in a cold manner. I nodded a 'yes' slowly. His composer soften a bit. Tears start forming in my eyes. I bite down on my lower lip as the tears run down my face. He pulls me into a hug and I cry into his chest. He smells good, like Axe I think. He strokes my back gently. I look up at him, his eyes are watering too. "Why are you the one crying?" I ask him. He lets out a laugh but shakes his head. I don't think I caught the joke.

I wonder when did he become so...human? I remember clearly when we were kids he was one of no feelings or remorse and burned kids' faces off for fun. Over the years, when I did become his friend, he started to become more human...maybe the human part of him kicked in. Either way, he's never this kind before...and I don't ever recall even now that he's been this kind. Is he only like this with people he can confide in or what?

"Pepito...was there something before...that I can't remember?" I ask him. He stiffens a bit, like I shouldn't of asked. "You didn't want to remember..." he said. What did I not want to remember? "What?" I ask stupidly. "You asked me to help you forget...you forgot everything about...us..." he croaked. So I was right, we were more than friends, we were together? I wipe his blacken tears (from the eyeliner) from his face. He rested his hand on mine, telling me not to take my hand off of his face.

He looks different from when he was a kid. He doesn't have a pig nose or green skin. His skin is now a sickly yellow tint, like he's been inside for years with no sun. His eyes are softer than before. His piercings are interesting but I'm so drawn to those eyes. He places his other hand under my chin. He places his thumb right on the front of my chin, butterflies flutter in my stomach. We're so close, we're so alone. I have never felt this anxiety with Britany...or Shmee in that case.

Then he pulled me into a kiss...

His lips are so warm and soft...they're so good against my own. He pulls back with some red against his cheeks. I let out a little chuckle. He looks away from embarrassment I guess. The butterflies are still fluttering in my stomach. I feel such a rush of adrenaline in my body that it's pressuring my body. My heart is ramming my chest. "I...I'm sorry..." he let out softly. He gives me an apologetic smile. I shake my head and I put my arms around his neck. "Don't be..." I whispered. His eyes brighten and I give him a smile. He pulls me closer, our chests touching. Space between us vanished as he pulls in for another kiss.

We're gentle at first and then he starts slipping in his tongue. I open my mouth more as his sweet tongue explores my mouth. I wrap my tongue with his, trying to taste everything. At first he's gentle but he begins kissing more passionetely. He places his hands on my waist. We start a sequence of kisses, some just pecks and others passionete.

He starts kissing my neck and I gasp in satisfaction. He, at first, starts kissing it but then starts nipping quick little bites. I gasp in pleasure as he sucks on my collarbone, one of my weakness. I pull him up and I dive into his mouth. He is a pro at this, I don't mind that. I start kissing his neck and sucking on the collarbone. I must of hit a point because he let out a moan. He digs his nails into me as I continue to suck on his neck. I wince a bit, they aren't dull...I can tell you that.

We break for a bit and look at eachother. He looks relieved, like he's been waiting for this moment to come. I feel the same way. He wanted this maybe more than me. "I have to get something...I'll be back..." he says softly, he looks like he doesn't want to leave. I nodded a yes and he got up. I layed down on his bed and stretched. He came back in shortly and gave me a photo. "What is this?" I ask him. He didn't say anything so I looked at it. The picture shows two boys laying in the cool spring grass, one gazing into the night sky and one with a daze look. They look so perfect...

"It's...us..."

He nodded and he sat down near me. I lay motionless on the bed as I stare at the photo some more. He lays down next to me and he scoots close to me. I can feel his hot breath against my neck. "So, this is proof we were together afterall...but why can't I remember?" I ask him. I look over and he looks away; he bites down on his lower lip. "Is it...bad?" I ask him in more of a hushed tone. "Yes..." he replied, "Please, not now...I want you- us to be happy for a bit...please?" he pleads. I look at him with sympathy and confusion. Is it so bad that I cannot know? "Okay..." I replied to the AntiChrist.

I place my lips on his and we stayed like that for some time. We started another sequence of passionete kisses. He climbs on top of me and starts kissing my neck. His body weight pushes me into the bed as he bites harder. I moan in pleasure, wishing this not to end.

Then again, everything good must come to a close...

About an hour later he drove me home...well actually an hour and fifteen minutes to get in the building. I walk in with the lights off. Strange...I remember them being on when I...left. I walk upstairs to my room and throw myself on my bed. The events of the day keep running through my brain and I cannot feel one set emotion. I am upset and happy at the same time. I hear a creak and I shoot up from my spot. It's blindingly dark...if that be a word. "Who's there?" I ask stupidly into the dark.

"Hello Todd..."

I look to see two dark brown eyes glinting in the dark. "Who are you?" I ask the stranger. It takes a step forward. "St-stay back!" I yell at the thing. It lets out a horrible cackle. The thing comes closer until our faces are inches apart. "Boo..." it said in a cold and cruel voice. The light comes on in the room and I can see the stranger's face. It's obviously a boy. He looks like he's has bloodlines of the Lower Mediterrainian or Armenian with his dark features. He has dark tan or olive tint in his skin and has dark brown eyes. His hair is a silky black and it's to his shoulders. He has a built to him, you can tell he's worked out. He is handsome...like you see in a movie but never in real life.

"Who are you?" I ask the man. He lets out another chuckle. "It's me, Todd. You best buddy in the whole wide world, Shmee..." he says in a creepy tone. I feel my body go deathly cold. "Stay back!" I scream at the man. He lets out another cackle as he pushes me onto the bed. I pull myself into a corner, like a small scared animal. "Even only a year of nightmares I have enough energy to become..._real._" he tells me. Real...then what happened to Brittany? Is she dead, is she alive? "See, the sex is what keeps me going but the nightmares is what really counts..." he lets out another laugh and comes closer.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whimper. He grazes his finger across my cheek. His touch is so cold. "Orders, my dead little Todd, I'm only following orders..." he sneers. He pushes his hands against my shoulders. "My master does not want you to be near that accursed half breed demon. You're way too special to be near him...so the deal is that I get you if I can keep you away from him..." he gives me a sadistic smile. I let out a yell as he presses his hands harder into my shoulders. I try to get up but he's too strong. "Who are you working for?" I ask him. "That's none of your concern my little Squee Gee..." he replied.

"You're so perfect, Todd. The End is near, you know. You're a key to this battle and anyone would want you on their side..." What is he talking about? What battle and what about the End? "I have no idea what you're talking about..." I tell him. "Oh, you're little demon eye candy didn't tell you? What a pity..." he sneers. Is this what Pepito didn't want to tell me?

"The End of the World will happen in a couple of days...on the half breed's eighteenth birthday. Heaven and Hell will battle on Earth and the Devil's children will fight for power. According to the prophesy, there will be the taboo and the Grail. The taboo refers to a mix of angel and demon and the Grail refers to the Holiest human on this rock, the descendent of The Rose. Heaven and Hell want at least one of these two on their side, preferably both. The taboo is on Hell's side and the Rose hasn't been found...until of course seventeen years ago."

He grazes his finger against my cheek again and gives me a smile. "You're the Rose, my darling...and I've kept you away from heaven's guardian angels with those nightmares. Wonder why you have no faith, because I prevented you..." I feel so dizzy, this is too much to handle. "You will co-operate..." he threatened. I narrow my eyes in anger. "Why should I?" I hiss. "Well, if you want your eye candy to stay safe...not to mention that girl with his child...you will co-operate." he warned. Oh no...what the hell am I going to do? "That also means I get to do what I want to do...and I need energy..." he starts straddling my hips.

Please God...no!

End of Chapter 13

HDM: A little longer than expected, but what can I say it was a 2:00 AM creative spurge

Fishbone: So, what just happen here? What is The Rose and why is Shmee doing this? Will this all connect in the end without confusing us? .;

HDM: All in do time my little minion! And for the rest of the readers, review please! (.)\m/


	14. The Eve

Chapter XIV

The Eve

HDM: I really had writer's block about this chapter because I didn't know how I wanted to wrap it up. Thank you so much for all your reviews and just reading this story. It's almost been a year but you guys really stuck with this disturbing tale. I'll give shout outs at the very VERY end! You guys know how to make a girl feel special!

Pepito's P.O.V.

* * *

This is it; it's the Eve of the End of Days. I can feel the Apocalypse kissing my face with venom and cyanide. My skin crawls whenever I think about it. I wish I had a normal birthday but hey, that's the way life is...well I guess life won't be like this for long...I just want this to be over and done with as soon or as painless as possible. 

I can feel my inner demon fighting inside me. The human and devil mixed within me are fighting tooth and nail. I won't say I'm not excited because that would be a lie. God, I've been waiting for this day since I was young. I wouldn't say I was giddy about this ordeal either. I have too many people to consider now than when I was young. I won't let anyone get caught in the blood bath if I have my say but I can't concentrate on anyone when I'm in battle or I'll get killed. This is so crazy to figure out!

I walk down to my kitchen early in the morning and my mother is making breakfast, as usual. "Good morning, sweety! Want some eggs?" she offers a plate of delectable foods. I nod in accord and shovel in some of the breakfast. Father strolls in and looks at me.

**"No need to hasten, Son. You'll have plenty of time..." **he says with a grin. Actually, I really don't...he's being sadistically funny...haha. "Have you heard from Myra?" I ask him. **You'll see her in due time. She's improved quite a bit...she can split into three persons and she can possess something without blowing up its brain." **Father explains with passion.

"She was such a polite girl; I miss her!" Mother pouts while serving a second helping. I start eating the eggs but I don't say a word. God, what am I, chopped zombie producing parasite's liver? It's because she's older...and more likely to live. "Well, I'm off to school..." I say to my parental unit, "I'll be out all day so don't wait up..."

Father gives me a look but he lets it go. **"Remember, tomorrow at three o'clock in the morning be ready..." **he warns me. I nod as I'm walking out the door. Three am, the exact opposite of Christ dying on the cross...supposed to be evil's time. Yippee...

I arrive at school a little earlier than usual. I see Brie with her dick boyfriend and his posse of poser goth druggies. I usher her over to me and she nods. She got her hair trimmed around her face and re-dyed her red highlights in her natural mocha color hair. "So what's up?" she asks me. I look down at her and give her a smile.

"I wanted to talk to you and see how you're doing." I reply. She quirks up her right eyebrow but doesn't press the issue. "I have an ultrasound in a month or two...I wanted to ask you if you could be there with me when I go..." she asks. I bite down on my lower lip...will there be a couple months? "S-Sure, no problem, Brie. I'll be there for you..." I lie to her.

Will there even be a tomorrow night?

Lunch came and I find Todd sitting at the lunch table and I accompany him. "Hey..." he says with little emotion. I don't say anything at first but I give him a smile. He starts playing with his food on his plate saying nothing. Brie joins us a minute later with her tray. "What's up guys?" she asks us. Todd gives her a smile but that's it. I place my hand on his knee and start stroking it. His immediately stops playing with his food and looks at me.

"What are you doing?" he hisses. I give him a grin as my hand goes up his leg. His face is as red as a beet. Then, he smacks my hand away. "Stop it..." he hisses again. "What's your problem?" I ask him in the same low tone. Brie just keeps staring, not knowing what to say or do.

Todd gets up from the table and heads for the doors. I start running after him but I motion to Brie to stay put. He heads out the doors where the bleachers are. "Dude, what the fuck crawled up your ass and died?" I ask him in a harsh tone. He looks behind and then looks away. "I'm talking to you, Casil. What's your deal?" I ask him in a harder tone.

I grab hold of his wrist but he tries to get away. "Stop it!" he yells at me, "Don't make a scene!" I narrow my eyes and pull him behind the bleachers. I push him against them and I look straight at him. "Tell me what's going on..." I order to him. He tries to escape my clutch but I'm far stronger than him. "You don't understand..." he begins. "Understand what? I'm not a mind reader so how can I understand you if you don't tell me!" I say as a rebuttal.

"Pepito...we can't be together anymore..." he says in a quivering voice. I immediately let go of him and stared. What the fuck? "Why the hell?" I scream, "What did I do!" He looks at me with those big brown eyes but says nothing. "You wouldn't understand..." he begins again, "This is something I have to do..."

I walk away from him and keep walking through the doors. I don't hear him come after me...I only hear empty sobs. Brie sees me but doesn't say a word. Then, her boyfriend 'bumps' into me, almost knocking out my shoulder. "Fucking watch it, fag!" he snarls. I give him a look and a pipe burst right near his head. He ducks on instinct and looks up at me. "You're not worth it..." I hiss in a cruel tone.

I turn my back to him and I keep walking. Then, I hear Brie shout "Pepito!" and a split second I could hear the air whipping against his fist...coming straight for the back of my head. In that split second I didn't even move an inch. For some reason, his arm twists upward and he dangled in the air in excruciating pain. Then, for some freak accident, his organs were on the outside. Smells of open organs attracted the vermin from the kitchen, resulting in shrieks of horror.

Brie stares at the lumps of organy meat. Then she stares at me. Please...not another monster comment. I don't need to hear it now. "Where did you learn that?" she asks, surprising me a little. "Uh, you know...around..." I say with a sly grin. She then breaks down on the fall and starts crying. I pull her against my chest as she cries into my chest.

"I'm sorry, Brie, but you do know he was a major dick..." I try to explain to her...rather badly. She wipes her eyes and shakes her head. "I know but..." she stops in mid sentence and gets up. "I need to go...I'll talk to you later..." she says briskly. She turns and walks away, leaving me with the rotting organs and the vermin.

I left school, ready to find Todd. I look around to see that he's being lead _by another guy. _HOLY FUCKING CHRIST I'LL KILL HIM! "WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS THIS!" I scream at the two. Todd gives me a look of fear. "Pepito, no!" he warns me. The stranger shoves Todd in the car and looks at me. "Well, the devil's half-breed of a son...I love to talk to mutts but my whole day is booked...adios..." he says with such venom it burns. I can feel my blood boil but I try my hardest to keep my temper. "When...did...this...happen?" I grit my teeth.

"Oh, last night...I just opened Todd's eyes on how he needs someone who's..._complete_." he hissed. I took a real good look at this guy. He looks too pretty...like a model from an ad. Compared to me...I look like a fucking tard. Normally, it would seem that he could break me in itty bitty pieces. Lucky me, I have an ace in the hole. "Todd, get out of the car and come with me..." I hiss. Todd goes for the handle but the stranger puts his hand on the door. "I don't think so..." he replies with a sick smile.

I throw the first punch, bad move...

He twists my arm back and slams me against the car. "PEPITO!" I hear Todd scream my name. Time and time again my head is smashes against the car. "NO STOP IT!" Todd yells. My eyes turn pitch black and I 'throw him' over the car. He looks at me and his eyes turn blood red. Red flames circle around his fists and he starts laughing. "You can't beat me half-breed, I'm a pure demon and your human half limits you. I on the other hand..." he leaps and the flames stick to me. I scream in pain as the demonic flames eat at my skin. Black and purple electric waves consume me and they extinguish the flames.

"You don't give me enough credit fucker...I'm the devil's son...making me higher on the hell food chain..." I hissed. Another wave of electricity surges through me and I throw it back at him. He shrieks as thousands of volts go through his body like a Christmas light. "STOP IT!" I hear from the car. Todd gets out of the car and looks at us. "IT'S NOT WORTH IT! DON'T YOU TWO UNDERSTAND?" he screams. We both stop and look at each other. "Fine, I'm out..." I hiss. "That's it...like a mutt with his tail between his legs..." I hear that accursed demon yell.

Then the hordes of vermin went after him shortly after my exit...coincidence?

* * *

Later that Night: 

After about six beers I can feel the effects of the alcohol going through my body. I just accomplished all seven deadly sins in one day and I'm quite pleased. I got gluttony, greed, and sloth knocked down by stealing so much beer from a pub and just laying on my bed sipping on the poison. Anger was already accomplished this afternoon and lust was when I hired three whores and kept me busy for about an hour. Envy was accomplished when I saw the fucker with Todd but the one thing I had with difficulty was pride. I guess when I started showing off all day could count that as pride.

I can hear the storm outside and it's quite soothing. The phone rings and I pick it up. "Yeah?" I answer in a crude tone. "Pepito? God you sound trash..." a woman's voice on the other end speaks.

"Brie, I don't need your input..."

"Yeah well I think I should tell you Todd just called me and he's heading over your house."

"What?"

"He sounds really shaken up..."

"Alright...thanks..."

I hang up the phone and I look out my window. I can see someone walking toward my house. I open the window and crane my head out. "Todd!" I yell out. "Pe-Pepito!" he replies. I jump out and look at him. He has so many bruises on his face. I pull him to me as the rain drenches us. "Pe-Pepito...it w-was Shm-Shmee. He thr-threatened th-that if I le-left him h-he would g-get y-you!" he sobs. Shmee...that little shitbag will get the tar beat out of him...mother fucking bastard. I brought him in and I lay him on my bed. I get him a towel and an icepack.

"Pepito...I know what's going to happen...I know about the war and your...future..." he says to me. I stiffen a bit, the shitter must've told him. "I also know that I play a part as well...I'm supposed to be on heaven's side and you're...well on hell's side obviously. Humans will be divided as well...who ever has the Aries symbol on their head will be 'the righteous' and whoever has the Capricorn symbol will be the 'damned'." Todd explains.

Yes, the rams and the goats...an ancient parable used to tell the simple humans how they would be divided when Judgment Day occurs. We like to take old parables and connect them...just for irony's sake.

"Todd, can you give me something before this happens?" I ask him. "What is it?" he replies. I lean in so that space is so limited. "You..." I whisper before I kiss him. He kisses back with my satisfaction. Our tongues whip around and tangle within one another like a dance. I love his taste and I crave for more.

I break it and start sucking his neck. I feel him grip my back as I continue. I feel so hungry. He starts taking off his shirt and I do likewise. I lay him down on my bed and I start sucking on his nipple passionately. He gasps in satisfaction. Raindrops glisten his skin with such perfection. I rub his sides tenderly and start smoothing his thighs. These pants...they are a nuisance.

I start unzipping his pants with my teeth...

* * *

**End of Chapter XIV**

HDM: Okay, short chapter but I wanted to get it off my computer so I can work in the Battle next chapter. It will have Pepito's, Todd's, and 3rd POV so it'll be really long. The epilogue, however, will be short and sweet. Love you guys, thanks for sticking with this story for a year now! I'm kind of sad...I will miss it...and yet I'm glad because I can work on other things. Okay, review please, the epilogue I will give my congrats to all my reviewers!


	15. The Final Battle

Chapter XV

Final Battle

HDM: end of the semester, and I finally figured out how I wanted this story to end. Thank you for the reviews, I'm sorry that this took so long...over a year in the making. At first I didn't like the idea but with some pushing and refined abilities I am actually proud of this little piece of shit...I didn't want to finish...don't know why. But I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**PEPITO'S POV**

I have this sudden notion to wake up. I look at the clock. It's ten of three. "Fuck!" I yell. I forget Todd is sleeping soundly as I almost fall out of my covers. Oh shit...I don't feel so hot. It feels like something's trying to push out of my back...like in that Alien movie. "Pepito...are you ok?" Todd asks me. I ignore him as I slip on my old pants and stagger to the bathroom. I can hear Todd follow me. I pull myself up to see the mirror. I feel so weak; why can I not pull myself up? Everything is going black; I can only hear Todd's screams.

Happy Fucking Birthday...

**TODD'S POV**

Oh God, what's happening to him? He feels so hot, what's happening? I pull him out of the bathroom but something sharp and hard pushes against my chest with such force I am actually thrown back. I look at Pepito with awe; he's floating. I try to get close but he's emitting some kind of energy that barricades him from me. I look to see what jabbed me and it looks like...wings? Out from behind him are two giant bat wings that engulf him. Electricity surrounds him and gives off this bright light. It's so powerful; I cover my head and ears. I feel rumbling; what's going on? Oh god, am I going to die?

I look around to see that there's rubble everywhere. There is no evidence of a house what-so-ever. The floating cocoon is still glowing but emitting now a black color. I look and I see Satan emerging from the rubble with such a preeminent force it's frightening. **"Come now and behold my ticket to domination!" **he booms. He grazes his finger on the cocoon and it bursts open to reveal someone that is not Pepito...but a monster.

His skin is a dark indigo blue and he now has a muscular abdomen and torso. He has varied silver colored letters written all over his body. His horns are much longer and even curled a bit like a ram. There are metal hoops on the horns. He opens his eyes, one color is neon green and one is a bright scarlet color.

His wings must have at least a five foot wing span. He sprawls out his arms and legs and starts glowing purple. Satan points to each of the letters and speaks as if there's an audience listening. I look to see that there is...hordes of demons are crawling out of the ground and gathering around him and ignoring me, as if they're transfixed on Pepito.

**"Listen and see my glorious Son! He bears the marks of all Vices to mock those Righteous and Glorified!" **he begins. Then he pointed at the 'L' that's marked down near his lower abdomen. **"Luxuria, the joy of pleasure and no ethics to restrain his appetite!" **He then points to a 'G' on his left arm and an 'A' near the center of his chest. **"Gula, the appetite of fine food and drinking constantly! Avaritia, the craving of material possessions and wealth to become successful always!" **he screams with such ferocity.

He points to another 'A' on his right arm. **"Accidia, idle hands are the devil's workshop grows strong within him!" **He then points to two 'I's, one on his heart and one printed on his right green eye. **"Ira, so he feels the wrath in his heart and uses it against his enemies! Invidia, jealousy against those 'better' will make him stronger and more powerful then ever!" **At last he points to an 'S' on his forehead. **"And the worst of the Vices, Superbia, he may ever think that he's better than all things, even that haughty God!" **

The crowds of devils and demons scream victoriously. I start feeling shaky and cold. I push through the crowd, trying to get away from them. They look at me but still ignore me. The sky turns from a navy blue to a blood red. It...is the Apocalypse. I can hear Lucifer urging his army to gather their weapons fore Heaven is descending now. I look and see a bright light.

**PEPITO'S POV**

Where am I? Why do I feel so strange? I look and see armies of crimson demons and ugly devils surrounding me. I look up at my Father; he's beaming. This is what I've been awaiting for this whole time. This is it...I am just an implement of the Devil but...I don't know why but I feel so good. I feel strong and powerful, like I can take whatever I please and...and kill whoever comes near me.

I look and I see Myra walking toward me. She doesn't look totally different; she has '666' imprinted on her forehead and longer horns. She has smaller red feathered wings. She's exuding a blue energy and her fists are engulfed with blue flames. **"My Daughter, Princess of Nightmares and Souls, will lead you along with my Son, until he must battle!" **he yells at the demons.

I start flapping my wings and ascend into the air and Myra follows. "This is wrong..." she mutters. What is she talking about? This just like the stories we've been told many times before. Oh well, she's probably pissed because I'm the shining star. But look at her; she's been Father's shining star for so long, I've never had that attention. God that makes me so mad! She's not better than me! But...why should I even care, I know I'm better but now I feel like not caring what-so-ever. Hey look, that's a nice car...I want that. Oh look, a beer distributor...maybe I can stop in and get a beer...or two...or a case. Hey I wonder if there's a strip bar around. God, that's weird...so many voices are going through me...is this really me?

I look ahead and I see Michael and his angels flying down from Heaven. Where's their Almighty God? Probably cowering in fear. "Thou aren't the abomination that spawned from Hell? Thou shan't cometh closer!" Michael yells at me. He unsheathes his sword and a round of angels take aim with their bows and arrows.

"For Hell!" I scream and the demons back me up with their roars. I lead the charge while dodging arrows. I slice through the angels, snapping necks and tearing through. I take out two daggers and start gutting two of them at a time. I can hear my army screaming, whether it is out of joy or pain is a mystery. Myra throws blue flames at one unlucky angel as his skin begins to melt off of the bone.

I see humans emerging from all over. Less than half of them have the Aries sign and are glowing. More than half...actually it's like almost all of them have the Capricorn sign and have a casted shadow over them. I see a lot of kids from school. They go to their separate corners and started to either ascend into Heaven, just to be brought back to battle and the others descend into Hell to reemerge as devils. "Pepito, we need to find Adrianna and Keeran! If we don't get to them they'll assume throne!" Myra yells. I look around to see a giant Coliseum emerging out of rock. Coincidence?

We arrive at the amphitheatre shortly after it is 'constructed'. I see a lot of dark shadows and devils cheering. Why are they not fighting along with their fellow demons? Father emerges and the whole theatre blows up with roaring screams. He waves at the lowly devils and he begins yet another speech. Jesus, he is a blowhard. **"Come downstairs Myra, your opponent waits." **Myra gives a look but starts walking away.

"Good luck..." she says to me before descending the stairs. Luck...I don't need the luck. **"Pepito...your opponent ran into an accident and will not be able to challenge you." **my Father says with a wicked grin. He throws me the head of Keeran; he had a shocked and distorted expression. Blood seeped from the neck; it must have happened recently. I pick up the head but it instantly combusts into flames.

**"Instead, your opponent will be this fine specimen of a demon. He's been one of my trusted figments for so long, and I just had to give him one favor." **he says with such wickedness. He looks at him, what demon or rather figment could be so arrogant and just stupid to challenge me? Out comes out the shadows in front of me is...Shmee.

"_SHMEE!_" I scream. He gives me a grin. "Yup buddy! I'm your opponent. That red oaf was cake work but hopefully you'll be a better challenge...probably not." he sneers. I clench my daggers and start exuding purple energy. He starts emitting red energy and two daggers from his arm bangles. "Oh, forgot to tell you. There's a prize involved." he points upward and a cage floats down. It's Todd! "Pepito!" he screams. He looks terrified. He has two black wings flapping franticly and he looks so distraught and terrified. "TODD!" I scream.

I fly and try to grab the bars but they shock me. He starts yelling and bangs the bars with no avail. "Pepito, I don't want you to die or fight or whatever you being killed!" he spazes. "I won't die, I'll live and we can be together again." I reassure him I fit my hand inside the bars and stroke his cheek. He kisses my hand. The cage starts moving again. "PEPITO!" he screams. "TODD!" I yell back but the cage sits next to my Father.

"YOU!" I scream at Shmee. He cocks his head and gives me a grin. "Touching moment but I really need this wrapped up. After I kill you I'm taking my beloved Squee and make him realize he is mine alone." he sneers. I lunge for him and tackle him to the ground "I'LL KILL YOU!" I scream. He continues to laugh and then breaks from my grip. He starts swinging with his blades and I dodge one of them narrowly, snipping one piece of my hair. Shit, he's really good.

He continues to swing; he makes an 'X' across my chest. I grab his shoulders and flip off, pushing against his back so he's thrown off. I throw one of my daggers and it slices open the left side of his face. Blood oozes out of the cut and he just smears it and licks it off of his fingers. "Let's lose the weapons, use good ol' fashion demonic abilities." he proposes as he throws off the bangles. I throw the other dagger aside and gather lightning in my hands.

I ascend into the air and he follows. He must be just using telekinesis. He throws a ball of fire and I spin away. I go in and slice his arm but he knick one of my wings. I flap my wings, trying to shake off the damage. He pelts me with a barrage of flame bullets and I get hit by a couple. I send a surge of electricity through him but he blocks some of it. I descend back down but he lands right on top of me and slices my left eye with his claws. "AAAGH!" I scream in agony.

Roaring continues from the crowd. I kick him off of me and try to fly away but he grabs hold of my wings and throws me down. He rips off my wings with one thrust; I scream in agony. "Holy fuck!" I let out as he just laughs. "The bat out of hell just lost its wings..." he muses aloud. God, enough with the clichés already.

"You've lost Pepito, Todd is mine and I'll be crowned ruler of Hell." he goes on, "Your Father will get his soon enough by the end of the day. Remember, we're still mortal until noon." He kicks me on my back, the dirt and minerals enter into the back wombs, it's so painful. "Goodbye Pepito...see you in oblivion." he takes aim with one of my daggers. I quickly look to see his bangle is near. I grab it and a split second he goes into his gut while the dagger goes into my chest. He coughs up blood on my face and he falls right next to me. "You talk too much." I spat. He curls up into a ball and dies there...and the crowd turns silent. Or, is it just me? Can I rest now?

I am so weak...so cold.

**TODD'S POV (going back in time for a bit)**

Two angels pick me up from the ground and look at me. "You are the Rose?" they ask me. I cannot even move, let alone give an answer. What are they talking about? Oh yeah, that's me. I just nodded as they grab my arm and pull me up into the air. They fly me toward this figure in this chair. The figure lets out a yawn and scratches his belly. "My Lord, here is the Rose like promised!" one of them tell the little guy in the chair. He opens his eyes and gets off the couch. He stretches a bit and takes a look at me. He comes about to my shoulders and looks like a baby doll. Is this God?

I feel dizzy. Why am I shaking? "Join us, or you will be damned forever!" the other angel told me. I'm tired of people and demons and now angels tell me what to do! I fall to my knees. The little God touches my back and I feel something on it. I look to see two big black wings on them. "I- I want to be with Pepito!" I tell them. The two Angels gasp but God puts up his hand. "That is your decision..." he said with such wisdom...or is it grogginess?

**Later...after the Battle scene**

The theatre disappears; there's just dead grass, towering rock figures, and a cliff. The sky is turning black. The demons are retreating, Heaven is winning. I look around and Satan is no where to be found. Oh god, Shmee is dead. Does that mean Pepito is alive as well? I look around and I see him on the ground bleeding. I run to him and pick him up. He coughs up some blood and looks up at me. His horns are retracting into his head. I hug him against me. Why, why does this have to happen? He looks up at me and smiles. Tears rolls down my cheek. "H-hey Todd. Did I win?" he asks. I nod while trying to dry my eyes. "You...kicked ass..." I say to him and he just laughed.

"I wonder where I'm to go...no heaven up there...no hell. But wherever it is...it won't be anything as magnificent as you..." he rambles. I see him tearing up. "NO! You w-won't die Pe-Pepito!" I tell him, almost shaking him. The wombs keep bleeding and he's turning cold. I kiss him fiercely on the lips. "I do love you...you know that right?" he whispers hoarsely. I nod my head, biting down on my lip. He closes his eyes and let out a gasp of air. He falls limp in my arms.

"NO! Please God no! Please don't die, please oh please! _You're fine, you just have a scratch! Just a scratch_!" I yell. But he doesn't respond, no reaction. "_Stop pretending you bastard! You're alive! Stop it!_" Suddenly, I feel a shard of pain. I look to see an arrow through my chest. I cry out in pain. I cough blood and drop Pepito on the ground. I curl up on the ground. Is this what dying feels like? Is it this agonizing, this lonely?

I...don't want to be alone...

**THIRD POV**

Satan puts down the bow and looks at his handy work. He laughs at the pain of Todd as he slowly dies. **"Ha! Now Heaven lost its best defense! We can still overtake this filthy rock!"** he screams. He does not realize that Heaven, in fact, is winning and the demons are running back down to Hell. Myra walks toward her Father with the head of Adrianna. **"Daughter! Thank Beelzebub that you came! Quick, grab your sword and fight the angels! We can win this!" **Satan starts frantically commanding his offspring.

"Look at what you done...you killed the Rose when he tried to save your Son!" she gasps in disgust. **"Pepito was meant to die! You were supposed to really take over his position, unless I died of course then you would be the next Satan but that's not going to happen! Don't you want that? Power?" **he rambles on. She shakes her head. "You're disgusting..." she spats as she throws the head down at the ground. She starts walking away.

**"FINE! I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I am Satan, Lucifer, and the fucking Devil! I am the one humans tremble when they see me! You don't know my power, my greatness, and you never will! I am all- gack!" **He drops dead on the dirt floor with a thick dagger through his head. A man comes out of the shadows with a wicked grin. "Remember me, Satan? I was that waste lock" the man we know as Johnny states. He shoves the dagger down with his boot.

"...I guess you really can kill the Devil..."

* * *

End of Chapter XV 

HDM: Epilouge in a couple of days. Review please:-D


End file.
